I just haven't met you yet
by Syrenmoon
Summary: A little bit of phone call fun! ExB JxA
1. Chapter 1

**__****This is a little something I wrote a few years ago but never got around to finishing, thought you might like to see it. Thanks as always to the wonderful ********Seiftis-forevs-47 for beta(ing) for me, thanks for all the support hon, couldn't do this without you.**

**__****I Just Haven't Met You Yet.**

_I might have to wait, I'll never give up  
I guess it's half timing, and the other half's luck  
Wherever you are, whenever it's right  
You'll come out of nowhere and into my life_

And I know that we can be so amazing  
And, baby, your love is gonna change me  
And now I can see every possibility

And somehow I know that it'll all turn out  
You'll make me work, so we can work to work it out  
And I promise you, kid, I give so much more than I get  
I just haven't met you yet  
(Michael Buble)

**Chapter one.**

Bella's POV.

I arrived early for school on my first day at Forks High school, I went to the office first and collected my teachers note, list of classes and a map of the school. I made my way to my first class and sat in the back corner after giving my note to the teacher. I was not trying to start with a good impression, that wasn't possible for me, although I had been pre warned by my dad Charlie that the school had a no jewelry policy. So I had taken most of my body bars out, well the visible ones anyway. My dad had commented that if I ever went missing he would hire a helicopter with a big magnet on it, and he'd find me real quick. I didn't have that many piercings, I just had more than he knew about. My ex worked in a tattoo and piercings shop, he liked to practice on me, and I would never turn down free ink, or piercings.

The looked I got from the other students as they arrived were nothing out of the ordinary, I didn't just dress to shock, I lived for it. The priest from my old school once said he'd feel more comfortable sitting chatting to Marilyn Manson than he ever did with me. That's probably because I wouldn't chat with him, I just contradicted all of his beliefs. Most of the students here were the usual generic high school kids, jocks, cheerleaders, science geeks and the like. But then a tiny little pixie with short black spiky hair, killer heels, a black bondage top and a tartan mini skirt walked up and sat down right next to me.

"Finally." She muttered as she sat down, I looked at her questioningly, and she giggled. "Someone else in this school who looks normal instead of all these weird looking freaks." She said indicating all her class mates. "Hi I'm Alice." She said, she spoke very fast so it wasn't too noticeable that she spoke with a slight lisp.

"Bella," I replied shaking the hand she held out, "Let me guess... new tongue ring?" I asked in a hushed voice.

She grinned at me, "I had it done on Friday," she whispered. "Its a surprise gift for my boyfriend's birthday." She said. I put my hand over to hide my face from the rest of the class and showed her my own tongue ring. "See I just knew you and I were kindred spirits." She said, still smiling hugely.

~0~

We stood in my kitchen as I tried to put the cream I'd just made on the cupcakes, Alice kept trying to dip one cup cake into the cream so I took it off her and stuffed it into her face. Her mouth was full and her face was covered in cream, just then Alice's cell that lay on the counter in front of us started ringing. Jasper's name came up on the front, I looked at Alice who still had her mouth full.

"Boyfriend?" I guessed. And she nodded at me, I brushed my hands off on my jeans and picked up her cell. "Alice's phone." I said.

"Oh, um... where's Alice?" Jasper asked.

"Sorry Alice is a little busy at the moment." I told him. Alice smacked my ass, I moaned. "Alice if you must do that, make it harder please." I said winking at her.

"Busy with what exactly?" Jasper inquired.

I giggled and said. "Her mouth is a little too busy to talk right now," I said and she put her hand over her mouth to hold in the food as she started giggling.

"And who are you?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm the lucky devil who just creamed all over your girls face." I replied with a gratified sigh.

I laughed at what I had said, Alice spluttered cream everywhere as she snorted with laughter, and on the other end of the phone I could hear screeching car tires, as I turned to Alice. "Eww Alice that's disgusting, you had better lick that clean." I said pointing at the work top that she spluttered all over. Alice wiped her mouth and reached for her cell.

"Hello Jazzy babe." Alice said, laughing, "how did he hear that? … oh hang on a sec," she said and switched the phone to speaker and lay it on the counter top. "Care to explain that babe."

"When she said she creamed on your face, Ed almost crashed the car." Jasper said, causing Alice and I to giggle.

"So who's your friend Alice?" Another, sexier voice asked, "I'd like to know who almost killed me and gave me a hard on at the same time." He said.

"Oh Hi Ed, that would be Bella, she tends to have that effect on people." She giggled.

"Okay now you have us both extremely intrigued, what have you two been doing exactly?" Jasper asked.

"Experimenting, you know... pre college girls stuff." I explained, causing Alice to laugh, when two loud gasps came from the other end of the phone.

"Go on." Two voices said.

"Sorry guys I'm not a kiss and tell kind of girl." I said.

"Alice?" Jasper asked.

"I'm sorry guys, Bella is right, this was just too good a thing to tell anyone." Alice said and two distinct groans of disappointment came through the phone.

"Fuck, we finally get to leave Forks and suddenly I can't think of anywhere I'd rather be." Jasper said. "So come on Ali, tell us who your friend is."

"Okay, Jasper, Edward this is my BFF, Bella, and Bella this is my boyfriend Jasper and his best friend Edward, who you haven't even met and you made him hard... damn girl you're good." Alice said.

"Hi Bella, you must be something special for my girl to call you her BFF." Jasper said.

"Oh Jasper you have no idea, I thought being in Forks was going to be the worst year of my life when you guys left, but now Bella is here, and she is already my hero." Alice said making me laugh.

"What did she do to earn this title?" Edward asked.

"Oh, Edward, it was brilliant, she actually made Newton cry." Alice said.

"Hey, he deserved what he got." I said.

"What did he do?" Jasper and Edward asked angrily.

"Any asshole who walks up to me and grabs my tits saying nice rack, is not going to get a slap on the wrist." I said.

"I'll kill that little fucker." Edward growled.

"No need Ed, Bella almost did that, you should have been there guys, she grabbed hold of his nuts and said..." Alice said then paused for effect. "Touch me again pencil dick and I'll remove your nuts." We both said together. "And she wouldn't let go until he apologized, and the tears were running down his face, in front of the entire school." Alice explained.

"Fuck, girl that's a wild cat move." Jasper said.

"Yeah, but now my hands hurt because of the amount of bleach I had to use to scrub them afterwards." I said.

"Damn Alice I like your new BFF, she sounds like she's keeping you entertained." Jasper said.

"I hope Jessica doesn't try anything, I bet she's pissed that you had your hands on Mike's junk." Edward said.

"Oh she was so pissed you could see the steam coming out of her ears." Alice said. "That's why she threatened Bella in the parking lot after school."

"What happened?" The two guys asked together seeming enraptured by the topic.

"Well the long and short of it is, she shouldn't pick fights with strangers, and I don't think she'll try again either." I said.

"Fuck, I think I love this girl," Jasper laughed.

"Fuck yeah." Edward seconded.

"Told you she was the best." Alice proclaimed. "So to what do I owe the pleasure of this call?" She went on.

"Just wanted to know how my baby was coping without me on her first day back in school, but it sounds to me like you are coping just fine." Jasper said.

"Oh Jasper I can't wait for you to meet her, she's totally awesome, you don't mind if I bring her along on Friday, I mean I know we'll be busy with the party and stuff but you guys will help me keep her entertained right?" Alice said at super speed.

"That would be my pleasure." Edward said, his voice soft and sultry.

"Sure no problem, should be a great weekend." Jasper said.

"Yay..." Alice gushed, "Its going to be sooo awesome, I think Bella and I should cut classes on Friday, we will need some new outfits, though after seeing Bella's closet, guys you would jizz your boxers if you saw some of her outfits, damn... they are fuck hot." She said, and again the groans coming from the other end of the line were loud and sexy as fuck. I was totally looking forward to meeting them, after all they had to be my kind of people if Alice was anything to go by. So it looked like I'd be spending the weekend in Seattle, with college boys, Charlie was going to barf a lung when he finds out about this.

**A/N If you want to know more you will have to let me know... **

**No I have not given up writing 'Family' I am in the middle of the next chapter and needed a little more time to finish it, so I'm subsidizing with this XD Please let me know what you think and if you want more... Thanks for reading Syren XXX**


	2. Chapter 2

**__****A/N OMG guys! Thank you so much for the reviews *blowkiss* So, as you requested to know more, here you go :) ****__****Thanks as always to the wonderful ********Seiftis-forevs-47 for beta(ing) for me, she's AWESOME!**

**__****I Just Haven't Met You Yet.**

**__****Chapter Two.**

Bella's POV.

The next morning I awoke to find Alice practically jumping on my bed, "Who the fuck let you in at this time of the night?" I growled at her.

"That would be Charlie, and its six thirty and time to get up, I take it that you are not a morning person." She said, causing me to groan at her. I crawled out of bed and showered quickly then got ready for school, I let Alice pick something out for me to wear, and she borrowed a few things too. She, like me had this passion for wearing a corset over a white T-shirt, she went for a black one, whilst I chose a red one with black lace, we both wore black jeans and a black leather jacket and black ankle boots.

The morning passed without too much hassle, Alice was in most of my classes, so at least I had someone to talk to. Most of the girls were either intimidated by me or just saw me as a freak, which was fine by me, I didn't give a rat's ass what they thought of me.

Lunch time Alice and I were sat in her yellow Porsche, Alice didn't have too much money for clothes, most of her money went into the upkeep of this baby. We were just eating lunch when I got a text message, which I thought was weird considering it was a new cell and neither of my rents ever text. The only other person with my number was Alice and I was with her, I looked at her and I saw she was fighting back a smile, I opened the text.

**__**** Hi Bella, Alice sent me your number, so I just wanted to say hi, and that I'm really looking forward to meeting you on Friday. Edward.**

Alice looked over at the text then she looked at me with the biggest grin on her face, it looked like it had split her face in half, like a damn Cheshire cat.

"Fuck Alice please tell me that you are not trying to set me up with this guy just so he keeps me busy so that you can spend all weekend doing Jasper?" I said.

"No... well its not the only reason, you two would be perfect together." She said. "Besides I think you are just what he needs to get him over the mega bitch."

"Do I really want to know?" I asked apprehensively.

"They dated the last few months in school and through the summer break, but the second they got to Seattle she dumped him and is slowly working her way through every guy at Udub." Alice said.

"She sounds like a peach." I said.

"What soft on the outside, but hard as fuck inside?" She asked.

"No... like something I could throw against the wall and watch it get smashed to shit." I said making her snort with laughter.

I sent a text back.

**__**** Hi, Edward, me too :) B.**I got an immediate response.

**__****Great, so what time are you arriving? Maybe we could meet you somewhere? E.**

This was easy, both Alice and I had decided to cut school from lunch time, as the entire school was set to host its first football game of the season, and it meant no real classes after lunch.

**__****By 4 hopefully, and yeah that sounds good. B.**

**__****I'll call you later for details, talk soon. E.**

**__****Okay, B.**

As Alice and I slowly walked back into school she grabbed hold of me suddenly and stopped me. "Turn your cell off." She instructed.

"What?"

"Just do it." She said, I rolled my eyes but turned it off anyway, as she snapped a picture of me with her cell, I looked at her and smirked, so she clicked her camera again, "perfect." She said showing me the picture, I looked hot and sexy, "he's so going to jizz at this." She said laughing.

"No, wait Alice, do you really want them both to jizz their shorts?" I asked, she nodded, "Okay," I said taking her cell, pulling Alice to me," I grinned at her, "Trust me." I said and I took her bottom lip between my teeth at took a picture of us both, before releasing a shocked but thoroughly pleased Alice. I checked the picture and grinned to myself as I handed it back.

"Oh fuck Bella, this is awesome! I'm sending this to them both," She said as she forwarded the picture and then turned off her cell.

"Want to explain why I had to switch off my cell?" I asked.

"I just sent that picture of us to them both, with just the words 'thought you might want to see what Bella and I are doing.' Now they'll see that and have no way of contacting either of us, so leave your phone off until we get back to your place after school." She said with her Cheshire cat grin back in place.

"That is really mean Alice... I love it." I said linking arms with her and heading back to class.

**~0~**

Later as Alice and I sat in my kitchen whilst I started to make lasagne, Alice decided we had waited long enough with our cell's. She pulled hers out of her bag and switched it on, messages coming through thick and fast, making her squeal with excitement.

"I knew it, eleven texts and five missed calls from Edward and almost as many from Jasper." She bounced in her seat, just as her cell began to ring again. She cleared her throat and in a calm voice she answered it.

"Hi, babe." She said winking at me, "Oh, did I do something wrong?" She asked, her innocent looks most convincing. "Oh, really? I had no idea, sorry, I had to go to class. I must have turned my cell off by accident... no but I think Bella always turns her cell off after lunch, hold on a second... Bella is your cell off?" She asked me her face alight with excitement, I pulled out my cell and switched it on.

I had several messages from Edward.

**__****I just got a photo sent to me from Alice, is it really you? Fuck that is so god damn hot E.**

**__****You do that at school? No wonder they won't leave you alone. E.**

**__**** Fuck, you are so fucking gorgeous. E.**

**__****Please answer your cell. E.**

**__****Sorry, I was in class and I switched off my cell, um.. yeah that was me. B.**

I answered, and the response was almost instantaneous, but it wasn't a text, Edward was calling my cell, I took a deep breath and answered.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi... so, about that picture." Edward said.

I grinned wickedly to Alice who was having a similar conversation with Jasper. "Hmmm what about it?" I asked.

"I want you to tell me what was going on, after all the Jaz man is my best friend, I need to know just what's going on between you and his woman." He replied.

"Is that right?" I asked.

"Of course." He said.

"So are you with the Jaz man right now?" I enquired.

"Yeah."

"So you can hear him telling Alice that he wants a replay of us making out this weekend?" I asked when Alice held her cell to my ear so that I could hear Jasper.

"Fuck, um I mean no..." Edward said making me laugh.

"I am going to hang up now, Alice is going to put her cell on speaker so we can all talk."

"Oh, okay." He said, I thought he sounded disappointed as I ended the call.

"Okay Alice I can't say I'm happy about you being unfaithful, but just so that you know, you are only allowed to kiss Bella if I can too." Jasper said.

"Firstly, fuck no! She's mine." Alice said through shrilled laughter. "And secondly, we didn't kiss she bit my lip, and that's all."

"Come on babe, don't hold out on me... I need to know, if there's any chance of me getting some threesome action?" Jasper asked.

My cell started ringing, I looked down at it to see that it was Edward. "Hello?"

"Hey Bella, I was wondering... as you're coming up to Seattle this weekend, if you'd be my date?" He asked.

"Hey, no fair." Jazz complained through Alice's cell.

"You've seen a pic of the side of my face and you're asking me for a date?" I asked smirking at Alice, who was laughing at the conversation.

"That was all it took." Edward said.

"But I have no idea what you look like." I pointed out to him.

"Okay, I'm going to hang up so I can take a picture and send it to you, then I'll call you back for your answer."

"O.. kay." I said bemused.

"Talk to you in a sec." He said and the line went dead, but I couldn't help but giggle at his enthusiasm.

Seconds later my cell beeped and I saw I had a picture message, so I opened it and my mouth fell open, holy fuck he was gorgeous. I showed Alice the picture and mouthed to her. "That's Edward?" She grinned back at me nodding excitedly.

My cell rang, "Hey." I said distractedly.

"So, what do you think?" Edward asked.

"I think it would be a mistake to go on a date with someone prettier than me." I said, and Alice fell off the stool she was laughing so hard, tears running down her face.

"Hey... I am not pretty." He protested. "Hot, sexy and even devilishly handsome, but I am not pretty." He said.

"Then I am definitely looking at the wrong picture, because this guy is beyond pretty, seriously how long are those eye lashes?" I replied. I heard him growl down the phone, I gulped at the sound as it travelled down the phone through my body grabbed hold of my vjj and blew my mind. "Oh god, do that again that was hot." I muttered breathlessly down the phone. I could hear him smile.

"That's more like it... now about this date?" He asked.

"What about this date?" I asked and he growled again. "Stop that or I will have to go and change my underwear." I complained, his breath caught.

"Bella." He said is voice dripping with sex, well I was dripping.

"Oh god!" I moaned.

"What the hell is going on over there?" Alice asked.

"Alice why didn't you warn me about this guy?" I asked her.

"Warn you about what exactly?" She asked.

"Batteries not required." I said, I heard Edward chuckle down the phone and I squeezed my thighs together.

"Oh my god, Bella!" She yelled at me.

"So I take it that is a yes then?" Edward asked.

"More like a Yes! Yes! Yes!" I replied, banging my hand on the table with each yes, making him and Alice laugh.

"Oh fuck." Edward said.

"What?" I asked.

"You have got to be shitting me." He said, I looked up to see Miss Cheshire cat grinning at me. "Is this really you?"

"What?" I asked, mostly to Alice.

"I just sent Jasper the picture I took of you earlier." She said still grinning.

"You have to forward that to my phone." Edward insisted. "So fucking hot." He said.

"We have this totally backwards, you're supposed to be the hot one and I'm supposed to be the pretty one." I said, he growled deep and low into the phone. "Oh god don't start that again, though I guess my panties are already soaking." I said, making him moan.

"Take your cell and go into the bathroom." He said his voice deep and sultry.

"That's not appropriate right now, maybe later." I suggested.

"Fine, tonight, in bed, I will get my rain check cashed." He said.

"Oh, okay, I thought you just wanted phone sex, but whatever floats your boat I guess." I said, he gasped.

"Bella, you are so bad, you are giving me major wood here." He informed me.

"Bad huh?" I asked, "then maybe you should tie me down and spank me?" I asked, and was met by total silence on the other end of the phone, Alice however was laughing her head off.

"I think you've given him a heart attack Bella, Jazz said that Edward is frozen in shock." She informed me.

"You like that sort of thing?" Edward almost whispered to me.

"Mmmm, just the thought of your hand slapping my ass has me all wet." I said seductively, Alice stared at me open mouthed.

"Is it too early to tell you I love you?" Edward asked, making me laugh.

"Holy shit, did he really just say that to her?" Alice yelled into her cell, as she stared at me.

"Don't worry Alice that was his cock controlling the conversation." I assured her.

"Then you really should take him in hand." Edward said, breathing heavily into the phone.

"I'd go into all the reason's why that won't happen, but I'm not sure I could wrap my mouth around it." I countered.

"Fuuuuck." He moaned, but I could hear Jasper laughing through the phone. "What?" Edward asked him.

"Bella's surname is Swan." I heard Jasper say. "Her Dad is the chief of police." He said laughing.

"Shit! Really?" Edward asked.

"Really." I said.

"I think I can see an arrest in my future, well if he had any idea of the things I was thinking of doing to you, he'll probably kill me." He said, I could hear him smile.

"Not if I kill you first, at least that way you will die a very happy man." I said, he groaned loudly. "I guess I should go and do some homework." I said sadly.

"Is that really what you want to do?" He asked seductively.

"Not at all, but that way it will be done when you call me later, you know around ten thirty when I'm in bed and lonely." I said suggestively.

"I can't wait until ten thirty." He said.

"I can't wait til ten thirty five, when I have you naked and sweaty all to myself." I said making him moan loudly. "Until tonight pretty boy."

"Until tonight hot stuff, oh and Bella?" He said.

"Yes?"

"I want you naked and ready when I call." He said.

"Always." I replied and ended the call.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed that :D If so let me know and I will write some more :***


	3. Chapter 3

******A/N Oh my word guys! Thank you so much for all the awesome reviews *tackle glomp* So, as you requested to know more, here you go, much sooner than expected ;) Thanks as always to the awesome Seiftis-forevs-47 for beta(ing) for me, she's my rock and I don't know what I would do without her! This chapter should come with a warning, but hey the whole story should, so you just have to expect it XD Thanks too to my um... friend *cough* for help with Edward's texts. Wuv you :***

**__****I Just Haven't Met You Yet.**

******Chapter Three.**

I was just walking out of the bathroom when my cell started to ring, I smiled as the song filled the room. 'Cream' by Prince the song I had put as Edward's ringtone.

"Hey there stranger." I answered.

"Hey." He replied almost in a whisper.

"What can I do for you gorgeous?" I asked smiling to myself, knowing what I wanted to do for him.

"That depends... what are you wearing?" He asked, his voice low and breathy and straight down to business, I am really liking this guy.

"I just this second got out of the shower so I'm only wearing a towel." I informed him and he let out a guttural moan, I could hear his breathing pick up. "You had better not have started without me." I said, I could practically hear him stroking himself.

"Er... maybe." He admitted.

"Then tell me what to do so that I can catch up to where you are." I suggested.

"Drop the towel." He instructed, making me grin wickedly to myself.

I did, "Done."

"Now climb into bed, lie down and make yourself comfortable." He instructed, and I did as he asked, placing my cell close to me on speaker.

"What now?" I asked to let him know I was ready for his next instructions, it was totally hot having him tell me what to do.

"Slowly run your hands over your body, up to your breasts, caress them and play with your nipples." He said, I did and made myself moan doing it too, just the sound of his voice was a turning me on.

"Oh yes." I said breathlessly.

"Keep doing that with one hand, slide your other hand down to your pussy, slide your fingers up and down your slit. Teasing it until you're dripping wet for me." He said. Oh god yes!

"Oh, I'm already there Edward... so wet." I moaned.

"Imagine that it's my cock sliding up and down." He said breathlessly.

"Oh yes Edward... so good." I moaned.

"Are you really wet for me, Bella?" He asked, almost panting.

"So good, so wet Edward."

"Slide a finger inside, feel how good you feel inside."

"Mmmmmmm." My only reply.

"Now add another finger, pump them in and out of that pussy, like you would if you were riding my big cock."

"Urgh!"

"Add another finger Bella." He said I could hear his movements speeding up.

"Oh god." I moaned.

"Feel how much I would stretch you with my hot throbbing cock, slamming into that tight hot pussy."

"Oh god yes, right there." I panted.

"Tease you clit baby, I'm so close..." He said, his voice strained.

"O-o-oh gooooooood! I screamed as I came hard.

"Umf... Bel-la!" Edward moaned loudly, and I could hear him panting over my own heavy breathing. "That was fucking epic!" He said, still breathless.

"Yes, it was." I agreed.

"Damn... Thank you." He said making me grin almost as big as Alice. " I can't believe you just let me do that, you are amazing."

"You're not so bad yourself." I said.

"Hey can I call you back in a few minutes? I really need to go and clean up." He said.

"Sure, me too." I said, though I did feel kind of off about it.

"Promise you will answer when I call?"

"Of course." I said, almost relieved at his insistence.

"Good, okay I'll talk to you in a few."

"Sure." I said and ended the call.

I went to clean up, damn that was seriously sexy, if he can do that to me when we've never even met, what could he do in person? I didn't know the answer to that but I was as sure as shit going to find out. I'd never had an orgasm last that long before, and I wanted more of that.

**~0~**

For the first time since I arrived in Forks my Dad was still around when I came down for breakfast.

"I thought you were going to school, not a rock concert." Charlie mumbled as I walked into the kitchen. I just pulled a face and ignored his comment. "You draw too much attention to yourself looking like that, have you any idea of how many rape cases there are each day in this state alone?"

"Are you trying to tell me I'm asking to be raped looking like this?" I asked angrily.

"That's not exactly what I meant, but..." He mumbled.

"No woman EVER asks to be raped and if you EVER say anything like that to me again I'm going straight back to Arizona." I yelled at him, "asshole." I added to myself.

"Mind your language young lady." He complained, oops not quite to myself after all.

"No, you mind your language, I'm sick to death of people saying that girls ask to get raped, it's a stupid thing to say. The definition of rape: Force (someone) to have sex against their will, ergo they did not ask for it!" I said angrily, as Alice knocked on the door. "In future keep your chauvinistic view to yourself." I said, walking out of the kitchen, chauvinistic was not exactly the word I was looking for but being so angry it's all I could come up with at short notice.

I let Alice in and made my way upstairs with her. "What about your breakfast?" Charlie called after me.

"Someone made me lose my appetite." I yelled back and slammed the door shut behind myself and Alice.

"Everything okay?" Alice asked.

"Not really I'm stuck in a house with a reptile, and I don't mean the like a cuddly crocodile I mean the ancient fossil, narrow minded kind that has no clue about the female of the species." I complained.

"Oh... Well how did it go last night?" She asked changing the subject instantly.

"How do you think it went?" I asked grinning.

"Oh my god, Bella! That is so awesome, I knew it... I knew you two were perfect for each other." She gushed.

"Hey, take it easy tiger, we just had a little fun is all." I pointed out.

"Pfft, I know what I see." She said pointing at my face, "...and besides Jazz said that Edward never shuts up about you, and that was before you... er, had your little bit of fun last night." She said. Folding her arms over her chest and raising her eyebrows at me.

"What?"

"Admit it, you really like him." She said.

"Ha, after what we got up to last night I think that's a given."

"Oh god... you mean you actually..?" She said her mouth falling open, I grinned at her. "You are so bad! I fucking love you." She said throwing her arms around me and hugging me tightly.

"Come on." I said pulling away. "Change into that." I said pointing at the clothes she had picked out for herself. "Then we can go to school via the bakery, I need coffee and a danish." I said.

"Like I said... I love you." She said hurrying to change.

**~0~**

I sat daydreaming all through first lesson, staring at the picture of Edward I'd set as wallpaper on my phone. Damn that man was mighty fine, but I really wanted to know what the rest of him looked like.

******Can't concentrate, just keep picturing you naked now x B**

******What boring, stalker guy that needs to shave with half a boner, as I can't stop thinking about you? x E**

******That is not exactly how I see you x B**

******Well you need glasses then :b x E**

******Ditto x B**

******Nuh uh, what would I need glasses for? x E**

******To read the story I'm writing in English LMAO x B**

******I could do that fine if you'd show me :b x E.** I wondered if we were still talking about my writing?

******I may do that someday, when your heart can take it. Lol x B**

******:P x E**

******Believe me, this story is NOTHING like the one I'm writing in my head right now, there's a lot of fucking involved for a start x B**

******:3 I want some : x E. **And I want to give you some.

******Some what? x B**

******Fucking! Since last night it's all I can think about x E**

******You and me both honey! x B**

******Pfft you can just bring it... and by it, ofc. I mean that bodacious body of yours x E**

******If only, the only way *it* gets any is when I write, or in my imagination x B**

******Hence why we invented webcameras and cars x E**

******I hate cams! You know that. x B. **Major understatement, I'd told him so last night when he asked to see me.

******Excuses, I want to see you. x E**

******No, not going to happen and if I was there with you, you wouldn't see me either x B**

******Would too x E**

******No you wouldn't, you'd be blindfolded and tied to the bed! x B**

******That'd work too XD x E**

******Thought so x B**

By the time it was lunch time I had spent more time texting Edward than I had doing any work. I'd had to switch my cell off after second period, as one of the teachers caught me looking at it, I can imagine what would have happened if they had seen the text I was reading.

******Where'd you go x E**

******Oh, um yeah... sorry I was... cleaning out my car.. yes, yes that's what I was doing. No... wait I was at school writing wasn't I? ********S********illy me, I just wasn't doing anything wrong, and nothing that involved you... um.. never mind... I gotta go, I need a cold shower TTYL x B**

"What are you texting? You have the wickedest smile on your face right now." Alice informed me.

"Oh nothing."

"Tell me." She insisted.

"I'm just teasing him, is all." I said.

"That must be some teasing, to put that smile on your face." She pointed out.

"Does Edward have any ink, or piercing, besides the viper bites in his lip that is?" I asked her, it was one of the many questions I'd not gotten around to asking him when he called me back last night and we'd spent a few hours talking.

"He has a few tattoo's actually, as for the piercings, he has his tongue pierced, and Jazz said he'd had his dick pierced too, but I don't know if its true."

"Oh god I hope so." I moaned.

"Bella, do you mind not fantasizing and moaning so much, I'm getting turned on here." She informed me.

"Don't tell Jazz that or he'll probably just turn up on the doorstep tonight." I said grinning.

"Awesome idea." She said pulling out her cell and texting, just as my cell beeped with another text.

******You're so mean! Mhhmm, sitting here... thinking of you. Reaching down into my pants, rubbing my boxers, feeling the pressure of what you do to me... Starting to pull down my pants, feeling myself throb more and more …**

******The rest is up to your imagination x E **Holy shit!

******Grrrrr meanie, damn you, now I need that damn shower head again! x B**

******You started it :p x E**

******A/N Really hope you enjoyed that :D If so please let me know and I will write some more :* Your reviews give me some of my best ideas *huggles*****  
********xxx Syren**


	4. Chapter 4

******A/N Thank you so much for all the awesome reviews *huggles* As you requested to know more, here you go. ;) Thanks as always to the awesome Seiftis-forevs-47 for beta(ing) for me, love you hon! This chapter comes with a warning, but hey you should be expecting it by now! ;) Thanks again to my um... friend *cough* for help with Edward's texts. Wuv you :***

_**I Just Haven't Met You Yet.**_

******Chapter four.**

I was clawing at my bag for my cell the second school ended, I switched it on as I walked with Alice to her car, there was a text waiting for me from Edward and I couldn't keep the grin from spreading across my face.

****** So did you enjoy your shower? :D x E**

I wanted to answer him right away, I was beginning to get addicted to texting him, but seriously we were getting so dirty texting now I thought better of answering him now, I'd wait until Alice left and I was alone in my room.

"I have to get home early, so I will just drop you at home and I'll come over later, if that's okay?" Alice said.

"Sure, I'll text Edward to keep myself entertained, and if I get really desperate I could even do homework." I told her.

"Sure, like Edward will stop texting you long enough for you to do any work." She said rolling her eyes at me. "Seriously no one would believe that the two of you have never met, you're like a pair of love sick animals."

"I'm pretty sure you mean lust Alice, but you're right I am totally in lust with him." I said grinning.

Within minutes of walking in the front door I was sat on my bed with my cell in hand.

******Oh babe I did, but only because you were there with me x B**

******I wish x E**

****** I love the way you press me against the tiled wall x B**

****** I wish ._. God damnit, now I'm horn********y… ********x E**

****** Me too x B**

****** Hmmm where can I go so you can blow me? x E**

****** Why? Where are you? x B**

****** I'm in town, waiting for my ride. x E**

****** Right where you are, I'll get on my knees for you x B**

****** In the glass bus shed? I like the sound of that x E**

****** If you like? x B**

****** Damn you, Boner alert in tight pants x E**

****** I want to feel you at the back of my throat! x B**

****** Oh god! Gonna find me a restroom x E**

****** Okay x B**

****** Mhm privacy, God I need release from these pants... Much much better. Oh if you were here now x E**

******I'd make you very very happy? x B**

****** No no I'd make you happy x E**

****** Mmmm I'd love that! x B**

****** I'd force you against the stall wall, while grabbing one of your breasts as you undid my pants. Then I'd push you down on your knees, and slide into your drooling, willing mouth x E**

****** I'd be hot and wet and so ready for that colossal cock of yours, totally drooling right now x B**

****** Mhm, I'd enjoy watching you choke slightly as I stuff myself down your throat, pushing your head against the wall, making sure you can't get away x E**

****** Grab my hair and make your own pace as I swallow you deep x B**

****** I'll wrap your hair around my hand and force my cock into the back of your throat, making sure you swallow every last drop as I come down your throat x E**

******Mmmm give me all you've got x B**

******As you catch your breat********h, ********I'll get you up, facing the mirror and rip down your shirt********. ********Pull down your bra and rub your pants, while whispering, ********"W********ho's my dirty dirty girl********?********" After getting you soaked through your pants I'll pull them down and grab your breasts before effortlessly sliding my cock into your dripping wet pussy x E**

****** Oh god, oh god yes! ********J********ust like that... harder x B**

****** With your hair wrapped around my hand I'll pull back while fucking you hard but slow. I'll twist your nipple gently as I spank your ass cheek till It's red. Then, going deep, and hard I'll fuck you till you beg to come. x E**

****** Please oh my god PLEASE! More, harder please Edward... x B**

****** I start going faster, now pinching both your nipples, feeling your juices running down my legs, your pussy throbbing with pleasure, every ounce of your body from your rock hard nipples to your sore ass cheeks screaming "YES!" As I fuck away x E**

****** Oh yes... yes yes YES x B**

****** As you quiver, I'll throw you on the floor, ripping off the last of your clothes and spreading your legs further than you thought you could x E**

****** More, I need more of you, just don't stop again, need my feet over your shoulders, need you deeper x B**

****** As you lie there I'll hold one of your legs over my shoulder and grab your tit with the other, your one breast jiggling back and forth, I'll fuck you till you come x E**

****** Oh god Edward, I'm so, so close x B**

****** I'll keep fucking you, and when you finally scream stop, I'll cup your juices, spilling them over your breasts, In order to lube them before making you hold them together as I start fucking them instead. As I approach climax I start rubbing your clit x E**

****** No never stop, I'm so sore... urgh I love it x B**

** "********Open your mouth baby and get ready!" I twist both your nipples as I jerk forward, covering your entire face with the last of my cum x E**

****** *********Pant, pant*****************need *****************pant*****************shower *****************pant*****************now! x B**

****** Can barely walk, ********s********itting down... Whew x E**

****** I need a shower I can********'********t even stand, can********'********t sit either :/ x B**

******Hehe x E**

****** So sore, and oh so good x B**

****** Same... Wow, don't think I've ever been so... enthusiastic x E**

****** Happy to be of service x B**

****** That you were x E**

****** Most definitely x B**

****** Such a wonderful body, Mhmm x E**

****** Yes you have, I could writhe against it all day and night x B**

****** God damnit, didn't need another Boner, Must.. ignore...Damn you, must change subject... So, what're you up to tonight? x E**

****** Writing, playing with myself, you know... the usual x B**

****** Addict! :) And I love you all the more for it ^.^ Think I might draw... But I dunno what, ********t********hinking a bodacious babe... Not much unlike yourself x E**

****** Oh yes like me, all tied up and at your mercy x B**

****** Even better, at your mercy x E**

****** Oh what I wouldn't do to have you chained to my bed right now x B**

****** I could be your early ********xxx********mas gift... All wrapped up with a pretty bow on x E**

****** Mmmm oh I like the sound of that x B**

****** You and me both... You have no idea x E**

****** Oh I have a pretty good idea I think x B**

****** Oh you have no idea the things I'd let you do x E**

****** Hmm you as my sub, oh I could live with that x B**

******As your sub with hardly any limits (; x E**

****** Oh I'd take you to the limits x B**

****** I'm almost sure we'd hit your limits first x E**

****** I want to find new ones so... good x B**

****** Old ones? x E**

****** Never mind... I'd just like to find new limits, I just wish you were here right now x B**

****** I'd help you, but I'm too far away right now. And as you won't use a webcam... I'll have to wait until Friday ^^ x E**

****** Oh I think I could make you cum before then ;) x B**

****** God ********d********amn I'm horny... AGAIN! Gonna go my rides here, TTYL babe x E**

****** Play with you l8rs babe x B**

******~0~**

I made home made pizza from scratch and Alice and I sat at the kitchen table eating it whilst doing our homework. Jasper called and we were all talking on speaker phone when Edward walked into Jasper's room.

"Hey, what are you doing talking to my woman?" Edward asked.

"She's not your woman." Jasper said before I could say anything, I wanted to be, admittedly, but as yet we'd not mentioned the possibility of me being his girlfriend.

"Bella, are you my woman?" He asked just as my phone buzzed, I looked down and gasped at the text.

******God babe...****  
********I want you so much...****  
********I can't********stop********thinking********about you, I wanna take you, body and soul.****  
********I want to throw you down on the floor, rip your clothes off and suckle on your breasts.  
I want to tie you down and taste your pussy till you scream in pleasure and then I'll fuck you.****  
********I'll screw you till you become a drooling sex doll that just begs for more.  
GOD I want you so badly... please say you're mine x E**

"Bella?" He asked.

"Yes." I said, not sure I could formulate anything else after reading that text. I felt like I was inside a tunnel and all I could hear was his voice, my entire body quivering. Well up until Alice squealed that is. There is no way he just typed all that... he must have had it already written.

"Jesus Edward could you grin any wider? Alice you should see his face, looks like he just won the lottery jackpot." Jasper said.

"So he should, as that's precisely what he has done, lottery winning, chocolate cake with Jagermeister nipples." Alice proclaimed.

"And she gave me that review just because we made out, oh yeah and of course how could I forget when she made me cream all over her face." I said, Edward and Jasper moaned loudly as Alice laughed her head off.

"Exactly, you have no idea how good that cream was." Alice said, making me laugh.

"That's it... I want you both naked in bed and I'll be there in a few hours." Jasper said. "Ouch, what the fuck Ed?"

"You are not getting anywhere near her, she's mine!" Edward growled, I picked up my cell and text quickly.

******Only yours! x B.**

******Good, I can't even think of anyone else touching you... not even Alice, no one but me. Understand? x E**

******That goes for you too... MINE! x B**

******Obviously... Always. x E**

******Oh boy what are you doing to me? I'm all hot and wet for you now babe, and I want you right now, I want to feel you inside of me! x B**

******I can almost feel your juices running down my legs as I pound you as fast as I can x E**

"Hey you two, stop with the dirty sexting, we are supposed to be talking." Alice complained.

"I wasn't dirty sexting, I was just plainly stating what I was thinking." I pointed out.

"Also known as dirty sexting." Alice said, giving me the evil eye, I just shrugged and grinned at her. "So what are we doing on Friday, it's only the day after tomorrow, what do you need us to bring?"

"Just the two of you, maybe some kinky underwear, chocolate body paint, OUCH! Fuck that hurt." Jasper said.

"Stop talking about my girlfriend that way or I swear to god I will cut your fucking balls off."

"Girls, girls, please can you be serious for five minutes, and Edward, stop being such a caveman he's only teasing, if he actually touched my Bella I'd cut him too." Alice tried to keep a straight face but by the end she was giggling.

"Sorry guys but I am completely monogamous." I assured them all.

"Good." Edward said.

"I only ever dirty sext one person at a time." I said and Edward growled. "I'm joking Edward." I said then text him again.

******Have you got any idea how hot you are when you get all possessive and caveman on me... Sooo hot! x B**

******I'm going to tie you to my bed so you can never leave, and I'm going to spank the shit out of you for teasing me... YOU ARE MINE! x E *******Holy shit, so fucking hot!*

"Bella!" Alice yelled.

"What?"

"You are making your lip bleed, you are biting into it so hard." Alice said, I licked my sore bottom lip savoring the metallic taste there. "What's wrong with you?" She asked.

"Nothing, I'm just... I'm fine." I said, unable to put into words how I was feeling, I had no idea that I'd like being dominated by someone so possessive, it was totally hot. Obviously I wouldn't tolerate it outside of the bedroom, but hell with Edward everything was about sex. I was totally addicted to this guy.

******A/N As always I really hope you enjoyed that :D If so please let me know and I will write some more :* Your questions give me some of my best ideas *huggles*  
xxx Syren**


	5. Chapter 5

******A/N Omfg thank you so much for all the awesome reviews *happy dance* As you requested to know more, here you go, this chapter is as a result of your encouragement, so you only have yourselves to blame for this smut. ;) Thanks as always to the awesomeness that is Seiftis-forevs-47 my beloved beta! Thanks again to my um... friend *cough* for help with Edward's texts. Wuv you Bunny! :***

******I Just Haven't Met You Yet.**

******Chapter five.**

I woke up to find that I had an early morning text from Edward, a very long and detailed text.

******Oh********god baby why can********'********t you be here!?  
Just had the dirtiest, wettest dream ever about you...  
My cock is throbbing and it almost hurts and my boxers are all moist.********I dreamt that we were on the subway train, and as we were talking you suddenly stand close against me and start rubbing my cock. I try to ignore it, but then you kiss me and push your tongue into my mouth and my cock springs to life.**

******As you stand there smirking at me, in your miniskirt and your top that shows as much cleavage as possible, I move my hand under your skirt, revealing that you're not wearing any panties and you're so wet. I start fingering you with two fingers at first, rubbing your clit playfully, before forcing a third finger into your pussy.********At this point my cock is burning and I just wanna fuck you so badly, so I slip out my cock as you turn around, but when I try to fuck you, you make sure I don't enter your pussy and make my cock rub against your dripping, hot pussy lips.**

******After a while I get sick of it and grab my cock and shove it i********nt********o you.**

******You're so wet it slides all the way to the back of your pussy effortlessly, and you suppress a moan.********You lean forwards against the window a little, as people start looking at us, and I start fucking you quickly. I pull down your top, grabbing your soft breasts and feeling those hard nipples beneath my hand, I twist one and pinch the other, till you finally scream, "god yes! Fuck me!"**

******Now, as I near climax and most of the passengers are watching, you pull away and get down on your knees, then you push your tits around my cock and move them back and forth.**

******Needless too say, those tits are perfect, and softer than an angel's kiss, and when I feel like I'm just about to cum... I wake up...**

******Now I'm here, wet boxers, still ********with ********a rock hard boner that actually hurts and I want to fuck you till you cry for me to stop x E.**

Needless to say I really needed a very long shower after reading that text, "guh!" What he does to me... After my shower I went to make something quick for breakfast, and typed a message in response to Edward's long text earlier.

******Oh god, I want that, you have no idea how much I want that, need that,  
just reading your words has me all wet and so ready for you.  
So much so that I can almost feel you hot and pulsing inside of me, filling me, I want you to make me scream your name.  
I want you to fuck me so hard, and so deep that I can********'********t walk for a week, my juices running down our legs as my walls squeeze you, milking your cock inside of me. x B.**

******Oh god yes, god, now I'm hard again x E**

******Hi babe, I've missed you x B**

******I've missed you more, you have no idea how horny I've been the last couple of days either x E**

******Me too x B**

******I've literally been on the verge of exploding in my pants x E**

******Mmmm, I like the sound of that, though maybe I'd prefer it if you were to explode in my pants x B**

******Right now I can feel my cock wanting you all the way up into my chest, each time my cock pulses my entire body shivers with ecstasy x E**

******I can almost feel that too x B**

******I've been pounding my cock so much this morning that it hurts x E**

******Oh babe, I should kiss it better for you x B**

******It burns with a need to fuck your throat and fill you up with cum, lining your throat all the way down x E**

******Yummy, what I wouldn't give to taste you right now x B**

******Likewise, I'd love to spend hours under your table, tasting you as you write x E**

******Urgh, I want you.. inside me soooo bad x B**

******Mhhmm if I didn't have company, I'd turn on my cam and you could see me unleash my cock as I think about your perfectly rounded ass being pounded. GOD! I can feel it in my entire stomach. The urge to whip out my cock and come over your entire body x E**

******You have company? x B**

******I want to drench your bust in cum and watch you lick it off... Yeah, Jasper's here. x E**

**Y********ou have me whimpering here... with need! Ditch Jazz and play with me x B**

******My pants are bulging so much that they're about to rip, because of you! x E**

******And yet if I were with you, you wouldn't be wearing anything... I'd be peeling you out of your clothes right about now x B**

******And I'd be busy ripping your clothes off. Need a clear line of view to my milk source. x E**

******Well my clothes are pretty damp right now and need to come off x B**

******My boxers are getting a bit sticky right now as well x E**

******I should peel them off... with my teeth x B**

******If you even get near them with those lips of yours. I'll choke you on my cock x E**

******Mmmm oh yes plz x B**

******I'll hold you down till you start crying for air, ewww my left thigh is all wet and sticky now... mmmmgod, why haven't I run out to wank yet? Imagining your cum drenched face. Mhhmm god x E**

******Because you're insatiable... *licks lips* x B**

******I'd love to lick your lips x E**

******Mmmm, oh yeah, that would be...mmmm just soooo gooooood oh yes x B**

******What I wouldn't give to lick YOUR lips x E**

******BRB babe, I just need to get some... um... thing! x B**

******I demand cam action or at least juicy..hot..wet..details x E**

******Actually, I needed clean underwear... and batteries, before I get RSI x B**

******Actually, you need to give me details x E**

******On what...? The dripping wet red lace boy shorts I just put in the washer, or my much abused bunny that is desperate to be replaced ********:'( ********x B**

******All of the above x E**

******I don't know about that, all I know is that I am now, panty-less.. lying on my bed thinking about you, and if I don't come soon I think I might die! ...Oh god x B**

******Now you know how I feel, my cock hurts so much, still aching for you x E**

******Its not working :'( cos its not you : x B**

******What I wouldn't do to give you pleasure x E**

******I need it so much right now :'( x B**

******I need you more, I'm cramping here x E**

******I am in pain here, and so damn frustrated x B**

******You just need a good fucking over, you need me to fuck your brains out x E**

******Yes I do need that from you. x B**

"Oh my god Bella, why are you so flushed, you look like you've just been thoroughly fucked." Alice said as she walked in the back door, making me jump out of my skin.

"Oh... I-um..." I stuttered quite unable to answer.

"Jeez a few days with the red headed devil and he has you tongue tied." She said frowning at me.

"Devil, hmm definitely demonic with some of the things he does to me." I agreed.

"I so can't wait to see how you both react when you meet face to face, you're either going to be completely embarrassed or you are just gonna attack each other on the spot." She said.

"I'm not so sure about the embarrassed part, I'm pretty sure the attacking part is a given." I said then sighed. "Seriously Alice, I have never been so downright forward with a guy, let alone some of the sexting we've done. I've never done that with a boyfriend before let alone a stranger." I admitted.

******You have no idea what I plan to do to you when I finally get my hands on you x E**

******Good, Friday can't come soon enough... neither can I ;) x B**

"Maybe not, but I know for a fact that you have been talking into the early hours with him, so you probably know him better than anyone. He's never been much of a talker, not until you came into his life anyway." Alice said.

"Urgh! Why can't it be Friday already?" I complained.

"It's tomorrow... and don't forget we have the party to set up when we arrive, there'll be no sex of any kind until later." She said.

"Not sure he'll go along with that." I said grinning.

"He will if you don't keep sexting on the drive up there." She said.

"I will probably just get some sleep, it might be the only chance I get until the return journey." I said still grinning.

"You know you're right! You can drive the first couple of hours, it will be my only chance to get any sleep too." She said. "Oh my god, I had a weird dream last night, it must have been all the threesome talk, holy shit I think it was a wet dream."

"What do you mean you 'think' it was?" I asked.

"Well it wasn't the normal sexy dream when you wake up just as its getting really good, it was you and me in bed with Jasper and Edward... like all in the same bed."

"You were having a sex dream about my would be boyfriend?" I asked narrowing my eyes and pretending to be mad, though thinking about it I kind of was. Mine, mine, mine, mine, came into my head, I sounded almost as possessive as Edward.

"I was more focused on the fact that I was in a state of arousal seeing you and my boyfriend actually." She said, concern written all over her face.

"Alice, it was a dream that's all. I have a boyfriend... kind of. Not to mention that I haven't even seen a picture of Jasper, besides have you seen my would be boyfriend?" I said and she laughed.

"I have, we've been friends for years, even before we met Jasper, there has never been anything romantic or anything between us, he's more like the brother I never wanted."

"I thought you had a brother?" I said, relieved by her statement, I hadn't thought about it, but I was sure I wouldn't have liked it at all if they had been involved in the past. No I wouldn't like that at all.

"I have, he's in his second year at Udub, no doubt you'll meet him tomorrow." She said.

"Well if he's anything like you, I'm sure he's great." I said nudging her in the shoulder as we walked out to her car.

"Oh god no, he's nothing like me at all. For one thing he's huge, a football jock, dating a cheerleader. Everyone loves Emmett, he's such a comedian, the only likeness between us is hair and eye color that's it."

"Oh, does he get on with Jasper and Edward?" I asked.

"Emmett and Edward were best friends growing up, pretty much until high school. Then Edward's music tastes changed to punk and Emmett's more pop and hip hop, so they drifted apart as they grew up, they are still friends though. He sort of gets on with Jasper too, but I think that's more for me than anything." She said.

"Oh... What's his girlfriend like? Will she be there?" I asked curious.

"Urgh, I hope not. She's what you'd expect, perfect model looks, fit and perfect twig figure, she's absolutely adorable, it's vomit inducing just being in the same room. Guys just fall over themselves to be near her." She said.

"All guys?" I questioned, jeez what was wrong with me? And why was I feeling so possessive?

"Haha... No Bella relax, Jazz and Ed think she's a royal pain in the ass just as much as I do." She said, I blew out a long breath, relieved. "Damn girl you have got it bad."

"Yes I know, that's what worries me."

"Don't let it... from what I hear, he feels the exact same way about you." She informed me, I hope she was right, and I had not built this up until I had one hell of a long way to fall if he didn't feel the same. Why the hell was I questioning myself? Probably as I'd never gotten so involved with someone so quickly before, damn I couldn't wait til tomorrow. I really needed to know if this was real, I needed something tangible to hang onto before I go completely crazy.

Alice flicked through her phone and then handed it to me, "that's Jasper?"

"Yep," she said grinning. "Flip to the next pic." She said, so I did.

"Holy fucking shit!" I exclaimed. It was a picture of Edward and Jasper, shirtless with cigarettes hanging from both their lips. They were covered in grease, leaning against a car obviously working on the engine.

"Damn, how did anyone ever get any work done with them in the class?" I asked making her laugh, "seriously, that dream must have been delicious, no wonder you were aroused, fuck! I'm just seeing a picture and I'm aroused." I told her.

"Hey, Jasper's mine." She said laughing and shoving her elbow in my ribs.

I laughed, "damn it, that red devil is so fucking hot." I said looking at the picture of the Chinese dragon tattooed across Edward's chest and Jasper had one similar up his ribs. "What is it about guys with ink?" I asked.

"I know... right." She replied staring at the picture still in my hand.

"I think it's safe to say that Edward and I need to be locked in an empty room when we finally meet. I most definitely want me some of that, I'd never be able to keep my hands off him." I admitted.

"That's how I feel about Jaz." She said.

"Well you can get your own room, I'm keeping that magnificent hunk of man meat to myself."

******A/N As always I really hope you enjoyed that *BLUSH* If so please let me know and I will write some more :* Your questions give me some of my best ideas *huggles* I think it's time we heard from Edward's POV... What do you think?  
xxx Syren**


	6. Chapter 6

******A/N Thank you so much everyone who reviewed *kisses* As you requested to know more, here you go. ;) Ubba thankies to the awesomeness that is Seiftis-forevs-47 my beloved beta who managed to pull me out of a major funk this week, without her there would have been NO writing at all done, she is wonder woman, a saucy vision in a corset and spandex. :***

******I Just Haven't Met You Yet.**

******Chapter six.**

Edward's POV

It had been hours since I had heard from Bella and I was rock hard yet again from reading over our conversation on my cell. I'd no idea what her body looked like and yet she featured in all my fantasies. I'd imagined her in every position, in every place, on every surface. I went into the shower and imagined her as she had described, pressed into the wall, watching my cock slide in and out as I fucked her, I had to support myself against the glass wall of the shower as my knees gave out as I shot streams of cum against the wall. Urgh... Friday could not come soon enough.

I'd never talked to a girl like I talk to Bella before, she was so different and I literally ached for her. I couldn't even think straight, I was just consumed by her, she made me feel things I'd never experienced before. I just couldn't get enough, I'd never wanted anyone like this and I'd never even met her. Just one quick text and she'd take me from flaccid to rock hard in a heartbeat, even though I was just teasing with most of the texts. I was falling hard for someone I'd never even met! The sound of her voice made me weak at the knees and when we talked for hours each night I never wanted the call to end. I just wanted to be with her, to hold her, but more than anything I needed to be inside of her.

I rubbed my hand over my aching cock, "Not long now buddy, just twenty two more hours and she'll be here." I said trying to reassure him. I closed my eyes and imagined running my tongue up her thigh and...

"You keep that up much longer and you'll have hairs growing on your palms." Jazz said from where he stood leaning against my door frame.

"Fuck off! My mind and my hairy palms are busy."

"I know you're thinking about Bella... when are you not thinking about her? And don't say when you're sleeping cos I can hear you moaning her name all night every night." He informed me, I couldn't argue so I just shrugged. "I don't blame you, she is fucking gorgeous, I feel that way about Ali and I miss her like crazy... I'm starting to regret agreeing to this party, all I will want to do is fuck my woman the moment she walks through the door, not sure how I'll make it through the party waiting to have her. I can only imagine what it will be like for you with Bella, I'd say you can't miss what you've never had, but even I don't believe that shit." Jazz said.

I leaned back against my headboard, able to move my hand off my dick now that Jasper had sent him to sleep. I closed my eyes again and sighed deep and long. "I'm not even going to try Jazz, you don't need me there, it's your party, you won't miss Bella and I for a few hours," I said.

"Hey, if I'm not getting laid during my birthday party, then neither are you." He tried to say.

"Fuck off, you've only had to wait two weeks for Alice, I've been waiting twenty years for Bella." I said.

"Nice try asshole, its my party and I'll fuck if I want to." He said, I rolled my eyes at him. "You on the other hand will have to make do with righty until Saturday morning at least."

"Screw that, I'll take her in the back of my car the second we meet up with them tomorrow."

"Don't you have to meet Professor Banner after our last lecture tomorrow?" Jazz reminded me.

"Fuck, I'd forgotten about that... shit, that could take ages." I complained.

"I'll get Alice to pick me up from campus and we'll go get food and more booze for the party." He said thinking aloud.

"Do we seriously need more booze?" I asked.

"You will drink half the beer we have by yourself." He said.

"No way, I'm not getting drunk." I told him, he stared at me, his mouth opening in shock.

"Yeah right." He said snorting.

"Seriously dude, I'm not, no weed either." Last thing I wanted was a limp dick with Bella here.

"Good point," he said nodding.

******~0~**

"Hey beautiful, how is my seriously sexy woman tonight?" I asked Bella, the moment she answered her cell.

"Aching for you." She answered instantly.

"Oh babe I know what you mean, I can't wait to get you naked, I have been blue balling it all day cos I can't get you off my mind."

"Well tomorrow you will have the problem of not being able to get me off you cock."

"Oh gooooood, now I'm hard... again!" Like I said, with Bella it didn't take much. "Hey I was listening to this today," I said playing the Good Charlotte's song for her. "Thought of you."

She's got tattoos and piercings  
She likes Minor Threat, she likes Social Distortion  
My girl's a hot girl  
A hood rider who needs an attitude adjustment.

Christina, wouldn't wanna meet her  
She hates you Britney so you better run for cover  
My girl's a hot girl  
A riot girl and she's angry at the world.

Emergency, call 911  
She's pissed off at everyone  
Police rescue, F.B.I.  
She wants a riot, she wants a riot.

And everywhere we go, she gets us thrown out constantly  
But that's okay  
'Cuz I know, I know, I know my baby would do anything for me  
Yeah

"Damn straight I'd do anything for you." She agreed, I knew she would, fuck, the things she already had done for me were pretty epic. "Funnily enough though, I was listening to Greenday tonight and this song reminded me of me too." She said, then she played the song and I nearly choked.

I want to be your dominated love slave  
I want to be the one that takes the pain  
You can spank me when I do not behave  
Smack me in the forehead with a chain.

Cause I love feelin' dirty  
And I love feelin' cheap  
And I love it when you hurt me  
So drive them staples deep.

I want you to slap me and call me naughty  
Put a beltsander against my skin  
I want to feel pain all over my body  
Can't wait to be punished for my sins.

Holy fucking shit! "Oh god Bella..." I moaned, not that I'd do that heavy shit, but what I wouldn't give to have her tied to my bed. Right. Fucking. NOW!

"So how many girls do I have to beat the crap out of today?" She asked, I couldn't help but smile, I loved the way she got jealous when I tell her about the girls in college coming on to me. I didn't give a fuck about any of them, not since I had first spoken to her.

"I have no idea, since none of them are you, I don't take any notice." I told her, hey, it was mostly true, they were all plain in comparison to her, she pretty much raised the bar and ruined me for all the other women out there.

"Nice try handsome, but I don't believe that no one was pawing at you, you must be like chocolate in a sea of vanilla for all those girls." She said, making me laugh.

"Babe, I tell them all I have a girlfriend and I'm not interested in any of them." I told her.

"And how many of these women you are not interested in will be at the party?" She asked, fuck!

"I don't know, I haven't invited anyone, my house mate James however has invited every girl he has set eyes on in the last two weeks." I told her, I didn't want the blame for all the pussy that James had invited.

"And I'm supposed to believe that?" She asked, I couldn't help but smile, I loved to make her a little jealous, I loved to see her wild side.

"Mmmm you know you make me so hard when you get jealous babe." I said, "But I only want you, no one else." I said and I sure as hell meant it too.

"I have a pretty good idea of what I'm going to be getting my hands on tomorrow and I'm pretty positive I'll rip the head off anyone who gets in my way." She said.

"Good, as I will be pretty pissed off if anyone gets in your way too, I need to pound that sweet pussy of yours into next week and when I'm done I will flip you over and start all over again." I said.

"Oh god Edward, I can't take much more... I need you." She said, sounding way too sad, I fucking ached, my heart was actually bleeding from the sadness in her.

"I know baby, it won't be long now and I'll have you in my arms." I told her, damn sure I'd never want to let her leave again, just the idea of her leaving again was painful, the tightness in my chest squeezing much more air from my lungs than it should.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this tonight Edward, I want you too much." She said.

"Don't go Bella, please, don't hang up on me... I-I just need to hear your voice, I need to know that you will be here tomorrow?" I asked, begging her, I needed to have her on the phone, it was the closest I could be until she was actually here.

She sighed heavily. "Not even the world ending could keep me from you." She said, no that wouldn't stop me either.

"Have you any idea what you mean to me?" I asked her, as much as I wanted to fuck her, I wanted to hold her, and then fuck her again... urgh! Who am I kidding I just needed everything from her, I'd take whatever she is willing to give me, then I will take the rest anyway. If she complained I'd spank the shit out of her and fuck her again.

"I have a pretty good idea!" She said and I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Oh yeah? I want to fuck the living shit out of you, but I want all of you, you know that, right?" I told her.

"Urgh! Don't get all sweet on me Edward, I can't stand it, I'm not used to sweet, cuddles and shit, it might just turn me into girlfriend material, and then where would we be?" She said, what the..?

"You are my girlfriend and if I want to spoon you all night I fucking well will." I told her.

"Don't go soft on me, it might turn out that I like that shit, then you'll never get rid of me." She joked, but I could hear fear in her voice.

"Well we are just going to risk it, cos I sure as shit want you wrapped around me when I finally let you sleep, don't fight me on this or I will take it out on you ass." I warned.

"Take it out on my ass how?" She asked, smiling, I'm sure.

"One way... or, another." I told her simply and she had to damn well moan on me and just like that, all I wanted to do was plow my cock into her until she was begging me to stop.

"Please tell me that you will actually do all the things you have been threatening to do to me, I hope you're not just saying this shit and aren't going to follow through?" She asked.

"Believe me babe, the moment I see you I'm going to drag you to my room, strip you naked and they weren't threats, they were promises." I told her.

"Oh god, Edward, I need to sit on a towel just to talk to you, I'm so wet right now." She informed me.

"If you don't want me to get horny over the phone, then you shouldn't say shit like that, babe."

"I can't help myself, you bring out the wetness in me." She said, then giggled, "I need to straddle your hips and slide my pussy over that huge, throbbing colossal cock of yours... Mmmm or should I say, that colossal cock of mine?" She asked, fucking A, definitely her's.

"No question of that Bella, when it comes to my cock, what's mine, is yours... Fuck! When it comes to anything, what's mine is yours, whatever you want babe." I told her, as I pushed my pants and boxers down until my dick sprang free and I pulled the draw out next to me for my lotion. "You go right ahead and slide that sweet pussy right over here." I said closing my eyes and squeezing myself. "Mmmm, so good baby, so good."

"When you are good and soaked in my wetness..."

"Yes?" I asked far too eager.

"I'm going to get up, climb off you and your bed and walk away from you." She said, seductive as ever, until her words registered in my orgasm anticipating brain, WHAT THE FUCK?!

"Wait... WHAT?!"

"I'm going to leave you, walk away, that's really bad isn't it?" She asked, well duh!

"That's fucking evil babe..."

"Then I'll get down on my hands and knee's and prepare myself for my punishment." She said moaning.

"Fuuuuuuuck! Urgh! Bellllla." I moaned as I came, cum going everywhere, and I mean everywhere, on my hand, my stomach, the bed, the lotion bottle beside me, fucking everywhere!

******~0~**

******Morning sexy, it's FRIDAY! XD x B**

******Morning beautiful, can't wait for you to get that gorgeous ass of yours here. x E**

******I've packed a few things, given bunny the weekend off and Ali and I will be setting off just after 12. x B**

******Again, I'm so sorry I won't be there to meet you, tried to cancel meeting but no dice, get Jazz to put your stuff in my room, you will be staying in there anyway. x E**

******I wouldn't have it any other way, I need your cock on call 24/7 and your tongue and your fingers. Oh yes and the tattoo's, need to lick them. Mmmm so need to lick them. x B**

******Just so long as you realize that I will be thoroughly licking all your ink too and that pussy and well all of you too. x E**

******Mmmm can't wait!********Will text you when********we********set********off****. ********Ttyl. x B**

******~0~**

It was finally Friday, at long last I'd get my hands on her, and not just my hands...

"Fuck sake Ed, calm the fuck down or you will give yourself an aneurysm before the day is out. And thanks for the tickets man that is going to be fucking awesome." Jazz said as we got out of my car and walked into the art building on campus. I'd bought four tickets to see a Blink 182's special concert, I was guessing Ali and Bella would love it too.

"Hey stranger." I heard from behind me and I felt my entire body tense, what the fuck did she want?

"Oh, hey." Jazz said, turning to look at me, his eyes wide.

"Happy birthday Jazz." Tanya said kissing his cheek and pushing what looked like a wrapped CD case into his hand.

"Err thanks?" He said unsure how to react to her, yeah mate she has that effect on me too. Though after not seeing her since we moved to Seattle, I was sure it would cut me up when I saw her again. I mean, fuck, she couldn't dump me fast enough when we got here, not that she did dump me, she just didn't answer my calls or texts anymore, she just didn't speak to me at all. So yeah that hurt the fucking ego, but hell I was in college now, surrounded by eager and very willing pussy, I got over her pretty quick. Then Bella came into my life and I finally realized that I didn't give a shit about Tanya, not compared to how I felt about Bella. Seriously, Tanya who?

"So I'm really looking forward to catching up with the two of you at the party tonight." She said placing one hand on Jasper's arm and the other on my chest, we both stepped away.

"Who invited you?" I asked, I sure as shit didn't.

"Silly, I know I don't need an invite, were all 'friends.'" She said emphasizing the word friends in what she always considered her seductive voice. Gag! "I can't wait to catch up," she said smiling up at me.

"Won't have time, I'll be with my girlfriend." I told her, her smile grew and she looked scarily happy.

"Oh I know." She said grabbing my jacket and reaching up to kiss my cheek, then she disappeared into the crowd.

"What the fuck was that about?" I asked.

"Not a clue, then again she always was confusing." Jazz said ripping open the paper on the gift she'd given him. "Bitch!"

"What is it?" I asked and he showed me the CD she'd given him, the very one that she had borrowed from him the week before we moved here.

"What do you expect? She always was a tight ass, everywhere but where it counts." I said, making him laugh.

"Yeah, that is a well used wind tunnel... both ends." He agreed laughing, he would know, he dated her before he got together with Ali. Sad but true, Forks high pussy was sadly lacking and when offered so freely it was difficult to say no, well it had been at the time.

******~0~**

Lectures seem to drag on forever, it really sucked that Friday was a busy day for us, but at least it kept me occupied... mostly... I couldn't stop the cheesy grin from stretching across my face when my cell buzzed around noon.

******Just getting off... oops I mean setting off ;) see you in a few. x B**

I could feel the anticipation building inside of me, I couldn't fucking wait to finally see her, finally get my hands on her, in her. I couldn't risk answering her during a lecture though, there was no way I'd risk losing my cell today.

I was getting more and more worked up as the day dragged on and I may have bitten the heads off a few girls who came up to tell me that they were looking forward to the party. I couldn't give a fuck about the party and I told them so. These girls were ridiculous, why had I never noticed before? They were actually throwing themselves at me, the more I tried to get rid of them the harder they tried to stay. Okay, I'm not gonna lie, when really hot college girls start rubbing up on you it's difficult to stay focused, so yeah I was getting turned on by their endless attention. Just last week I would have fucked every last one of them, but that was last week, now things were different. I didn't need a boner when I wasn't with my girl, not when she wasn't the cause of it. I felt guilty as fuck about it too, she'd probably remove said boner with her nails if she knew, that thought alone was enough to get rid of it.

I nearly lost it all together and just walked out when lectures ended and Jazz left, he was going outside to get picked up by Ali and my girl would be there. Urgh... I needed to be with her, she text to let me know she wasn't far away, I swear I almost lost it.

******Not far away from you, but oh so wet just thinking about what you will do to me. x B.**

Sitting outside Banner's office, with another raging fucking boner, whilst my professor was deliberately keeping me waiting.

******~0~**

******Let's just cancel my party, I've told Ali that all I want is a threesome with her and Bella. Fuck man this chick is seriously HOT! If this chick was mine I'd never let her out of my sight! - J**

******She's not yours... She is MINE! Keep your fucking hands, mind and dick away from her. - E**Grrrrrr! Seriously I was ready to run out of there and rip the head off my best friend.

Banner chose that moment to open his office door, me sitting there, pissed, with half a boner and growling at my cell. He scowled at me, don't push me now ass-wipe, I'm about half a breath away from walking outta here.

It was almost an hour later when I finally pulled my car into the drive outside our house, I ran taking the steps in one jump and almost smashing the door in in my haste.

"She's in the kitchen with Ali, but..." Jaz said but I was on route to the kitchen before he could finish saying it.

I tried the door but it wouldn't budge, I banged on it... hard.

"What?" Ali says through the closed door.

"Is Bella in there with you?" I asked.

"Of course, where else would she be?" Ali said, I so didn't need her sarcasm right now, I rattled the door handle, ready to break down the door. Wondering why Bella wasn't naked and waiting for me in my bed.

"Ali let me in, I need to see her." I was almost begging.

"No, its not time yet and besides she's not dressed yet?" So what, she didn't need clothes for what I had planned.

"What the fuck? Fucking let me in now Alice." I yelled at her, pushing against the door with my shoulder.

"She's not got her party outfit on, you are just going to have to wait, besides she's busy making yummy food."

"Where will she be getting changed?"

"In the bathroom probably."

"No! Bella, you get changed in my room... understand?!"

"Yes Edward." She said, fuck, I wanted her so bad, and she was right there.

"I need to see you." I moaned through the door, leaning my head against it.

"Soon baby, soon." She cooed.

******A/N As always I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. If so please let me know and I will write some more :* Your questions give me some of my best ideas *huggles* The meeting is imminent... How do you think it is going to go?  
xxx Syren**

B/N No bad mouthing Syren's efforts, EVER! Not after what she's had to deal/put up with! Upset her and you little *&*%!$£ will answer to me! COMPRENDE?!

**A/N You'll have to excuse my beta, she's a little protective after the events of this week XD AND MY GOD I TOTALLY FUCKING LOVE HER!**


	7. Chapter 7

******A/N Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed *kisses and huggles.* fluv you! **

******To Seiftis-forevs-47 my awesome beta... LOVE YOU ALWAYS!**

**I Just Haven't Met You Yet.**

**Chapter seven**

Bella's POV

I heard the door rattle, but I knew it wouldn't open, Alice hadn't just locked it, she'd wedged a chair against the door. It was a little scary how possessive she was getting over my cooking, but she wouldn't let anything or anyone disturb me.

"What?" Ali asked through the closed door, her hand on my shoulder stopping me from going to the door, I knew who it was, I could feel him.

"Is Bella in there with you?" Edward asked, hearing his voice after such a long day, and knowing he was right there but I couldn't see or touch him was torture.

"Of course, where else would she be?" Ali said, I knew exactly where I wanted to be and I wanted to be there, in his arms. I'd promised to make cupcakes and brownies for the party after seeing that all the party food they had was savoury and the store we went to had hardly any cakes left.

"Ali let me in, I need to see her." He was practically begging, oh god I need to be with him so badly, I pushed her hand away and pleaded with my eyes for Ali to open the door.

"No, its not time yet and besides she's not dressed yet?" She was saying it to me as much as she was to him, her eyes on me, I sighed and put the brownie mix in the oven.

"What the fuck? Fucking let me in now Alice!" He yelled at her, banging against the door, why was this so painful? My chest ached at the desperation in his voice.

"She's not got her party outfit on, you are just going to have to wait, besides she's busy making yummy food." Again she was talking to me, her hands on her hips.

"Ali?" I mouthed, pouting, she just shook her head at me.

"Where will she be getting changed?" He asked.

"In the bathroom probably."

"No! Bella, you get changed in my room... understand?!" He said, the authority it his voice loud and clear, oh god dominant Edward, urgh!

"Yes Edward." I answered afraid to say more in case I just dropped everything and clawed my way through the door to get to him.

"I need to see you." He moaned through the door, I was in so much pain, just like he sounded like he was.

"Soon baby, soon." I said desperately trying to keep my voice calm in case he heard just how close to tears I was. I was pretty sure he'd smash down walls if he heard me cry.

**~0~**

I'd made cookies, brownies and cupcakes, one of which was a massive one for the birthday cake, I stashed away extra's of everything for Edward. I needed to make sure I took care of my man first and foremost and if I couldn't do that in the bedroom right now, this was all I could do.

Alice opened the door a little and asked someone where Edward was, he wasn't up in his room, so Ali sneaked me up to his room to change. I jumped in the shower in Edward's room quickly, the walls were still very wet, the mirror still steamed up. Edward had been here just minutes ago. Urgh... just the thought, I had to be good though, the next time I got off I wanted to be with him.

I didn't stay in there long and was out in record time, I dried off quickly and painted on my corset, a black PVC one, that had laces holding it together on the sides and back. I slipped into my little matching mini skirt, over the garter belt, that showed at the top of my stockings, then pulled on my knee high boots, that made me a good ten centimetres taller. A quick lick of mascara, eye-liner and lip gloss and I was good to go.

As I made my way back downstairs, I spotted Ali and made my way over to her, but she turned to speak to someone as I approached.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" She almost screamed at some strawberry blond chick.

"It's a party, Jasper's a friend."

"Does he even know that you are here?" Alice practically growled at her, she was a good foot taller than Alice but I notice her shrink a little under Alice's glare.

"Not yet, not that it matters I'm not here for him."

"Who then?" Alice asked narrowing her eyes at the girl.

"I'm here for Edward if you must know." Oh fuck no, bitch better not go there.

"I think his girlfriend might have a problem with that." Alice said poking her in the shoulder.

"I'm his girlfriend."

"It's pronounced EX-Girlfriend!" Alice almost snarled. I walked up next to Alice, she looked at me as I raised an eyebrow in question. "This is Tanya... the peach." She informed me.

"We never broke up, I just needed a little space to settle in, that's all." Tanya said.

"He moved on, now get the fuck out before I stick my foot up your bony ass." Alice said as Jasper came and stood between us and Tanya.

"Get the fuck out Tanya, no one wants you here." Jasper said.

"I'm not going anywhere until I see Edward." She said turning and walking away.

"He dated that?" I asked surprised.

"I know right..."

Tanya turned and glared at me, "Who are you?" She asked me.

"I'm pretty sure that I'm your worst enemy right now." I said, I may have smirked... just a little.

"You? What are you, like twelve? Why would he? I'm certain he won't bother with you now I'm here." She said actually looking down her nose at me.

"I could say that you'll have to ask him that, but I'd rather you kept away from him." I said.

"Worried I might tempt him away whilst you are away at school?" She asked, beginning to gloat.

"Not in the slightest, he's with me now, he doesn't need to go slumming it with anyone. I keep him more than satisfied." I pointed out.

"You little bitch, just because you want to whore it around college guys, don't go thinking that I am as immature as you are." She said, sticking her tits out and sweeping her hair over her shoulder.

"Well I don't need to whore it around, I have a boyfriend." I said.

"Not for long, when he knows I'm..." She started to say, but I didn't want to listen so I turned away, hooked my arm through Alice's and walked over to where people were dancing and we both started dancing together.

"Oh my god Bella, she looks like her head is about to explode, I don't think she likes being ignored." Alice said giggling.

"Good, between her empty threats and you keeping me away from Edward, I'm ready to explode myself."

"You know I only did that so he wouldn't hesitate when he finally sees you, between Jaz and I, we have you both so wound up you will be clubbed and thrown over his shoulder and dragged to his love nest instantly." She reminded me.

"Didn't need the visual of it being his love nest Alice, I'd rather not be one of god knows how many women he's had in that bed." I pointed out.

"No worries, you will be the first and only girl in that bed, I assure you." She said, the relief was amazing, I hadn't realized how much that bothered me.

Alice and I were doing some serious grinding on the makeshift dance floor, I was about to wrap my arm around her waist when someone grabbed my wrist. Almost at the same moment I felt static run right through me and as I turned I knew, I knew that Edward was here. I yanked my hand free from whoever it was and I looked up to see Edward's furious face across the room, his eyes dark and dangerous. His pictures had not done him any justice at all, he was tall and slim, but muscular, his biceps and pecks bulging in the t shirt. His hair a spiky disarray, with much more red in it that I realised. My eyes locked on his I found myself moving towards him before I made the conscious decision to do so. He met me half way and I threw my arms around his neck, his hands moving straight to my ass and lifting me up. He had perfect high cheek bones and a strong masculine jaw, but his lips were sculpted to perfection. His tongue showing between his teeth as he hurriedly moved to kiss me, I wrapped myself around him.

I moaned as soon as I felt his lips on mine, our tongues meeting like long lost friends, as they tangled, fighting for dominance. His one hand massaging my ass and his other hand moved up my back pulling me tighter against his chest. He rolled his hips, pushing his quickly growing erection against me, moaning as he did it. I couldn't give a flying monkey about the room full of people, I was exactly where I wanted to be. His lips soft yet firm against mine, our bodies pressed tightly together. After what could have been hours I came up for air as he kissed greedily down my neck, nipping and sucking as he went.

"I think your ex wants you back." I said breathlessly.

"I couldn't give a flying fuck, all I care about is you and me and my empty bed upstairs." He said before continuing to kiss along my jaw back to my lips.

"But what about the party?" I asked smiling against his lips.

"I need to be inside you now!" He said and proceeded to walk out of the room and up the stairs.

"Edward!?" I heard Tanya shout as we reached the stairs, but he ignored her. "Edward I'm here, remember me... your real girlfriend?" She shouted.

"My girlfriend is in my arms right now and she is the only person I care about, so fuck off and don't come back, as I sure as shit don't want you here." Edward said, as he carried me up the stairs. I heard a frustrated scream followed by a door slam, but then I was distracted as Edward carried me into his room and placed me on his bed.

"I have been thinking about this moment all week." He said looking down on me, "you are so gorgeous." He said before he crawled on top of me, he paused and peeled off my panties, before he climbed on top of me and started to kiss me once again, his body settling on top of me. Fuck he felt so good!

He slid two fingers between my legs, I almost shot off the bed at the pleasure I got from his touch alone.

"Sweet mother fucking Jesus." He muttered, as he stroked his fingers around my clit to my opening and back, over and over again. "So fucking wet Bella." He moaned.

"Only for you." I said as he pushed a finger inside me, "Oh my god." I gasped.

"I thought I told you my name is Edward." He smirked down at me, as he added another finger, oh god!

"Like I said... MY god, Edward." I smirked back, he growled and kissed me passionately on the lips, his fingers pumping into me slowly, making it almost impossible to concentrate.

He pulled away slightly, his eyes on mine, his breathing was as heavy as mine, then he removed his fingers. I gasped as I watched his fingers disappear into his mouth and his eyes closed, the sight was such a turn on, but then he moaned, the sound running through him and rippling though me. I'm positive I left a wet patch on the bed, I was so turned on right now, I was ready to do whatever he wanted.

When his eyes slowly opened again, the fire in them was the final straw, that lit me on fire.

"Bella, I want to do so much with you... but right now, I just need to be inside of you." He said. I reached for his pants before he finished his sentence. We both knew that we were clean, having emailed each other our test results this morning, no condoms, I wanted to feel this man and just him. I barely shoved his pants and boxers over his hips before he was positioned between my legs. "Are you sure this is what..."

"Just fuck me." I growled, wrapping my legs around his hips, as he pushed into me. "Oh. God. Yes!" I almost yelled, oh boy could I feel him! He hissed, his mouth falling open and his eyes closed, so fucking hot! He pulled out and slowly moved back in, going deeper, he did it again going even deeper, HOLY SHIT! His face looking almost tortured when he did it again...

"Oh god..." He moaned, flattening his body to mine, placing his forehead against mine and stilling his movements, finally all the way in.

"You okay?" I asked, he looked pained.

Slowly he opened his eyes, staring at me with such heat, that he ignited my ready to combust body. "No, baby... I'm far beyond okay, you feel like fucking heaven Bella, I'm frightened to move, it's so good I'm gonna come straight away." He said, sadly.

I leaned forward and kissed his lips. "Edward, your cock feels so good, so big, oh god, I want to feel your cock throbbing inside of me as you fill me with your cum." I said moving against him.

"Bella!" He moaned again as he gave me exactly what I asked for, "you did that on purpose." He said gasping.

"Shut up and kiss me." I said, and boy did he kiss me.

Slowly we began to peel each other out of our clothes, it didn't take much, I pulled off his t-shirt and pushed down his boxers and pants. He kicked off his converse and removed his pants and boxers, before releasing me from my corset and pulling off my miniskirt. By which time he was hard again, he flattened me into the bed and really began to make love to me, I mean really... I'd been fucked before, but this, this was all new. Slow deep thrusts, that pulled on every muscle as he moved that ginormous cock inside of me, stretching me beyond anything I'd felt before. His hand's tracing over my body, languidly caressing, like he was making a mental map of me in his head. His mouth licking, nipping and sucking wherever he could reach, on and on he went. I was sure I'd never had sex go on for so long and he was showing no signs of slowing down. Eventually he rolled us over until I was on top and I moved to straddle him, now going a little faster, but all his focus was on my chest. He lavished my breast's methodically licking, sucking and nipping one then the other, his breathing increasing as his movements really started to increase in speed. Again he moved until he was sat on the edge of the bed, me still sat straddling him, he kissed me deeply as his one hand moved to tease my clit.

I had always had the mistaken belief that an orgasm was an orgasm, each one not unlike the next, holy cow I was so happy to be wrong about that.

"Oh, F-fuck, fuck, f-fuck, fuck. Ed...ward," I mewed and moaned as my body began to quiver inside, "So goooood." I gasped as the pressure inside me continued to build, he moved faster. "Oh god, oh god, oh god, fuuuuuuuuck!" I yelled, as my body jerked violently and I exploded in euphoric bliss. Okay, I want to do that again, I grinned stupidly as I clutched onto him panting.

"Bel-la!" He yelled, clutching me tightly as he came, jerking just as violently as I had, panting heavily he flopped back on the bed, pulling me down with him. "Wow babe, just, fucking, wow." He gasped and kissed my shoulder. "Amazing." He muttered with a huge sigh.

"Fuck yeah." I whispered between gasps, making us both laugh.

We lay like that for ages, he'd stroke my hair, or kiss my neck and shoulder occasionally, but we never spoke. "I think my legs have gone to sleep." I said trying to move, he only squeezed me tighter.

"No don't move, don't break this bit of heaven." He mumbled into my neck and kissed me.

"As much as I'd love to stay connected to you this way forever, I need to move Edward." I informed him, he pouted and I kissed his pouting lips. He tried to move us without us pulling apart, it was no use, as soon as he moved he slipped out of me. He rolled over and grabbed some tissues from the box beside the bed, handing some to me, I tried to stem the flow. "I need another shower." I informed him, he smirked, got up and pulled me into the shower with him.

I really tried to keep my hair dry but finally gave up, when Edward had washed me thoroughly he went on to wash me again, with his tongue, once he was on his knees with his face between my thighs I really couldn't care less about whether my hair stayed dry or not. I lost all sense of time, space and braincells, but when my knees eventually gave out Edward wrapped me in a towel and carried me back to his bed.

I couldn't put my stockings back on, the tops of them having gotten a little messy, I left them in the trash can in the bathroom. I found the extra pair I'd brought just in case and put them on, Edward watching me as he got dressed.

"Did you know, as much as I knew how amazing you would be, you far exceeded my expectations." He said, smirk in place.

"You weren't so bad yourself." I said nodding, keeping my eyes on my stockings.

"Really?" He asked, and I sensed he was anxious, about what?

"Yeah, well, being my own personal god I knew you'd rock my socks, I'm guessing you could search all the way to the moon, you won't find them... those poor socks are gone, blasted right out of the stratosphere."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure mine went with them." He said walking over and pulling me to my feet, he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me deeply. "Shit, you're making me hard again, come on." He said handing me my skirt and corset, "if I don't get you out of here, I'll just have to have you again."

Eventually we made it out of the room, Edward wrapped his arms around me, holding me close. "Don't leave my side again, okay?" He said, kissing my hair.

"I don't intend to." I informed him.

He smiled and kissed my lips chastely. "I know, but when I walked in to see you dancing with Alice, James had his hands on you... I don't want him or anyone else touching you again." He said.

"I barely noticed anyone once you entered the room Edward, I never even saw who grabbed me." I said.

"I can't stand that he touched you." He said, his face in my hair as he held me near the top of the stairs.

"It was my wrist, that's all Edward."

"It's still too much of what's mine, he has all that pussy down there, yet he still had his sights on you, you are mine." He mumbled into me ear.

I turned in his arms. "All yours and only yours." I said reaching up to caress his face, he leaned into my touch.

"I only just got you, I don't want anything getting in our way, I only have you for a few days, I want you all to myself." He mumbled.

I smiled, and reached up to kiss him, "I won't leave your side, just don't try to leave mine, there is a lot of pussy down there, I will get very jealous." I informed him.

"Baby, you just rocked my fucking world, I'm never going to see anyone but you ever again." He said, my well fucked brain didn't know how to respond to that.

"Ditto." I said, lost for words.

He grinned, took my face in his hands and kissed me, I kissed him back, saying everything in my kiss that I couldn't find the words for.

"It's about time you came to the party?" Alice said, Edward and I pulled apart and looked down the stairs where Ali and Jasper were grinning up at us.

"Oh, I'm pretty such we came a few times actually." I said nonchalant, they both looked shocked but laughed, Edward wrapped his arms around me from behind, chuckling in my ear.

"And we will come again... quite a few times," He said.

**A/N Arghhhhh! FINALLY! Hope that was good for you ;) If so please let me know and I will write some more :* Will they survive all that hungry pussy on the prowl? Will James try and get his hands on Bella again? Did Tanya actually leave? Urgh! So many questions...  
xxx Syren **


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAMER:- This story is a work of fiction and any facts in this story may have be changed to fit the story. I am fully aware that some things in this story may not be allowed or be factual in the real world, I do not need to be informed of this, thank you.

_**A/N Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed last chapter, you are awesome and really made my day, I wouldn't be writing this without your encouragement. So just for you here's an earlier than anticipated chapter. **__**The story is about to get a little dramatic, plz bare with me and we will be back to the normal zesty flow in no time ;)**_

To Seiftis-forevs-47 my awesome beta, who is always there for me... LOVE YOU!

**I Just Haven't Met You Yet.**

**Chapter eight.**

I fought the law by the Clash started coming from the bedroom, I sighed and pulled away from Edward and walked back to get my cell from my bag.

"Hi Dad."

"Where the hell are you?" He asked angrily.

"I assume you found my note?"

"Yes I did, where are you?"

"Like I said in the note, I'm with Alice, at her boyfriend's party."

"I wasn't born yesterday Bella, I do know who Alice's boyfriend is and I know he is away at college in Seattle. You're in Seattle?" He yelled at me.

Edward walked in the room, he looked concerned when he heard Charlie yelling at me. "You okay?" He mouthed, I nodded and rolled my eyes at Charlie.

"Answer me damn it." Charlie yelled at me.

"Oh sorry, I thought that question was rhetorical."

He sighed heavily, "I don't want you hanging around with college boys Bella, it's dangerous... when are you coming home?"

"Sunday night." I said.

"What the hell? Where will you be sleeping? Or more importantly who will you be sleeping with?" He asked.

"Don't ask me questions that you don't want the answers to." I said.

"Oh hell no, I'm coming to get you, you are not spending the night with some random college guy." He said, I could imagine his face was almost blue with rage.

"Stop! I am not spending the night with some random guy, a friend has offered to share their bed..."

"You don't have any friends in Seattle."

"I have been chatting to Jasper and Edward all week, we are friends."

"Oh please god tell me you are not going to sleep with Edward Cullen?" He said, I didn't answer and Edward's eyes widened when he heard Charlie shout his name. "Why can't you find a nice guy like Mike Newton?" Charlie asked.

"Mike Newton? The guy who introduced himself to me by grabbing my tits?! Your idea of a nice guy is obviously very different from mine."

"He did what?" Charlie yelled.

"Look Dad, I'm fine and I will continue to be fine..." I tried to tell him.

"Bella you have no idea of the danger you have put yourself in, when I think of what might happen to you..." He cut off choked up.

"Edward won't let anything happen to me Dad." I tried to tell him.

"You don't know that, you have no idea Bella, none at all, you haven't seen the things I have and when I think how sheltered you have been... you just don't know how awful men can get." Charlie said.

"Yes well unfortunately that's where you're wrong Charlie, I've seen some of them things first hand." I informed him.

"I know, your mother has told me." He said and I could almost see his eyebrows knitting together in his frustration.

"Mom told you what she knew about, I have seen and been treated a damn sight worse Dad, I am not going to fall for guys that play mind games again." I told him, he gasped and said something but I didn't hear him.

Edward pulled me into his arms and wrapped himself around me, "never again baby, never again, I won't ever let anyone hurt you." Edward whispered in my ear.

"I'm coming to get you, I want to know what I apparently don't know already." Charlie said.

"It's my past, I want to forget it, not tell the world, now for once please let me have a little bit of fun whilst I'm still young enough to appreciate it." I said.

"Oh, Bella, I don't think..."

"Please Dad, I'm with Alice, Jasper and Edward, they won't let anything happen to me... did you find the lasagne I left for you?"

He sighed heavily. "Yes I did, that was very thoughtful, thank you, just be careful and you call me if there is even a hint of trouble."

"Yesss Dad." I said.

"I mean it."

"Okay, yes I'll call you if I need you." I said.

"Good, well just be careful."

"I will... love you Daddy."

He sighed yet again, "Love you too Bells." He said and I ended the call.

Edward took my cell from me and placed it on the bed beside us, before turning me and lifting my face to his. He kissed my lips softly for a moment, "what happened to you?" He asked.

I raised my hand and stroked his cheek, "I have a past Edward, parts of it I can't talk about, I want to move on and I'm hoping you are the man that will help me to forget."

"But you will tell me... one day?"

"One day." I agreed, then pulled his lips back to mine, I needed to get away from this subject.

"Come the fuck on you two," Jasper complained from the doorway, "I need cake." I shook my head at him and with my fingers threaded with Edward's we followed Jasper back down to the party, Edward putting my cell in his pants pocket as we went.

**~0~**

Back in familiar territory in the kitchen, I found the extra creamed icing I'd saved for the cupcakes, then I completely covered one of the small cupcakes in the cream. I then proceeded to stuff it into Jasper's mouth, covering him in cream, "Two down, one to go." I said turning to Edward, Alice laughing hysterically, knowing what I meant.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked, narrowing his eyes at me as I approached him.

"Well I really enjoyed it when I creamed on Alice's face and now I have had the pleasure of creaming all over Jasper's face too." I said and watched as realization crossed his face and his smirk turned on in full force, making my toes curl, so pretty and so damn hot.

I swirled my finger through the cream and used the same finger to beckon him to come to me, he grinned and lunged forward grabbing my hand and putting my finger into his mouth and sucked off the cream.

"So when is it my turn? Honey you can cream on me any time you want." Someone said from behind Edward.

Edward stiffened and released my finger. "You keep the fuck away from her James."

"This is a party Cullen, we share party favors in this house." James said, as I stepped into Edward's arms the second he opened them to me, he encased me tightly in his embrace.

"You so much as breathe too close to my girlfriend, it will be the last breath you ever take." Edward informed him.

"I figured, that blond chick of yours is sleek, but this one you have here is the one I want, you already shared her with Whitlock, I just heard her say so, so what's the big deal? Seriously, I don't think you girlfriend would take to kindly to you being with this little thing, don't worry I won't tell anyone if you hand her over to me now." James said then stepped back when he saw Edward move.

Edward released me and pushed me towards Jasper, who grabbed me and wrapped an arm around me holding me in place. Edward grabbed James by the throat and slammed him against the wall.

"Let me make this perfectly clear, the blond bimbo is nothing to do with me, you can have her and anyone else at this party. But, if you so much as try to touch my girlfriend Bella again I will fucking kill you." Edward said, even I cringed at the threat in his voice, as he banged James' head against the wall. "Now get the fuck away from her and stay away." He said shoving James out of the kitchen. Breathing heavily he turned back to me, his eyes sad, hesitantly he opened his arms to me and Jasper released me. I walked back into his arms without hesitation, he may have been scary but I was not afraid of him. "I'm sorry if I scared you babe, just the idea of him near you makes me so mad." He said wrapping himself around me and burying his face in my hair. "I'm so sorry Bella, please don't be afraid of me, I swear I will never hurt you." He said his voice pained.

"No, don't." I said wrapping myself around him. "You were trying to protect me I know that... I'm not afraid of you." I said moving to kiss his cheek. He moaned and wrapped himself back around me.

**~0~**

I was sat in Edward's lap on the sofa, we were talking to Jasper and Ali, having a good time laughing about some of the things that happened to the three of them back in Fork's and more to the point with my father. Mostly we were on our own, as most of the other people at the party were not our type of people, even the music had changed to some techno shite. I don't even think most of them knew that this was supposed to be Jasper's birthday party, or even who Jasper was.

"Can we talk?" I heard Tanya say and looked up to see her staring at Edward, he tightened his grip on me.

"I have nothing to say to you." Edward said. "Wait, yes I do... FUCK OFF! We are over!"

"No, we are not Edward." She said.

I pulled out of Edward's arms and stood in her face, okay not exactly in her face she was a lot taller than me, but as close I could be.

"Hey... Tanya, right? I'd just like to say that as Edward's girlfriend, that I have a problem with you contradicting my boyfriend when he says you are no longer together." I said.

"Whatever little girl, get out of my face, I'm here to get my man back." She informed me.

"Seriously? You think you can take what's mine and I won't fight for him?" I asked.

"Run back to school little one, leave the real men to me."

I reached up and grabbed her hair, yanking her down to my height, "You walked away from him, he got over you, go find yourself someone who wants you, or I will peel the skin off your face and use it as toilet paper." I said as she tried to grab my wrist, but I yanked harder on her hair making her scream, the moment she tried to fight against me Edward stood up and shoved her away.

"Get the fuck out Tanya, or I will help Bella fuck you up." He said.

"So will I." Alice added.

"And me, it would be a pleasure." Jasper added. Tanya burst into tears and ran out of the house immediately.

Edward flopped back into the sofa, pulling me back onto his lap, "Is college life always filled with drama? Cos if it is, I don't think I'll bother." I said, feeling emotionally rung out.

"If it was I would have quit already." Edward said.

"So it's not normal? So it's all your crazy?" I asked him.

"Hey James just lives in the same house, as for the crazy bitch, that was just poor judgement on my part." He said defensively. "I've since matured and learned to make better, more permanent choices." He said kissing my neck, making me squirm, which in turn made him hard. "Come on." He said, lifting me up, "lets go get something to drink before I drag you back to my room." He said.

"I don't suppose there will be much dragging required." I said, he growled and proceeded to drag me to the kitchen.

Edward pinned me against the freezer door and kissed me. "Now stay there whilst I get you a drink." He said, then kissed me chastely and walked over to the refrigerator.

Suddenly the kitchen went dark as several very large guys came in blocking out most of the light, they were huge, linebacker sized guys.

"You." One of them said walking up to me then stared down at me. I quirked an eyebrow at him and a huge smile spread across his face. "You must be Bella." He said, for someone so large he should have been intimidating, but with his all American smile and cute dimples, he was everything but.

"I must?"

"Yeah, Alice never shuts the hell up about you." He said, holding out his huge hand. "I'm Emmett, Ali's big brother."

"Oh, hi." I said, my hand disappearing in his.

"I see now why Eddy is so obsessed with you, you really are gorgeous, much too good for him you know." He said.

"Hey lard ass, I can hear you, now take your hands off my girl." I heard Edward say from somewhere behind Emmett, just as more goons came into the room.

"Like I said, far too good for that little punk." He said.

"Well someone has to keep him in line." I said smirking up at him.

"Isabella?" I heard the voice from behind Emmett and I felt my body stiffen, no, not here, it can't be. The blood drained from my face and my eyes began to search the room. Not for the owner of the voice, but for Edward, right now I needed my safe place and he was the only thing that resembled one here. My eyes met his and he must have seen the fear on my face, I was in his arms less than a second later. He picked me up and I wrapped myself around him, clinging to him for dear life, he carried me outside.

"Bella, baby, what's wrong?" He asked, worried.

"Save me, please." I practically whimpered.

"Oh god Bella, what is it?" He asked.

"My past... he's here." I said as the tears at the realization that that was true started to stream down my face.

"Who?" He asked, the worry in his voice turning to anger.

"J-Jake, J-Jacob Black." I said before I began to sob, I thought I'd be safe in Seattle, I thought I'd never have to come face to face with that man ever again. "P-please get me out of here." I begged.

"Isabella? What's going on? And where have you been?" The voice asked authoritatively, I let out a sob.

The pure unadulterated fear that ran through me was making me feel sick, so I did the only thing I could think of, I pushed myself away from Edward and I ran, I ran as fast as my legs could carry me and I never intended to stop... ever!

**A/N Hmm, more drama on the way if you want me to write some more, you will have to tell me so... XD. Dark time ahead, might have to have at least part of the next chapter from Edward's POV what do you think? What did JB do? And how will Edward react?  
xxx Syren**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAMER:- This story is a work of fiction and any facts in this story may have be changed to fit the story. I am fully aware that some things in this story may not be legal, ethical or factual in the real world, I do not need to be informed of this, thank you.**

_**A/N Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed last chapter, you really are totally awesome and really made my day, I wouldn't be writing this without your encouragement.**_

_**WARNING! The story is about to get messy, Bella's story involves torture and rape, though not described in detail, just thought I'd warn you.**_

_**To Seiftis-forevs-47 my amazing beta, who puts this story before her college homework... LOVE YOU!**_

**I Just Haven't Met You Yet.**

**Chapter nine.**

Bella's POV

I ran around the house, and back in the front door, climbing the stairs as fast as I could, I ran straight to Edward's room. I grabbed my bag and Edward's hoody, pulling it quickly over my head, my damn cell was still in Edward's pocket. I felt a pain in my chest at the thought of leaving him and it literally brought me to my knees.

"Bella?!" Edward yelled running to me and scooping me up off the floor. "Bella what's going on?" He asked anxiously.

I tried to push him away, "I-I can't stay here, I-I can't, I won't survive him again." I sobbed.

"Isabella!" Jacob yelled, I could hear him on the stairs.

I held my breath, frightened to make a sound. "He can't get in here, the door is locked, and I won't let him hurt you, I promise Bella." Edward whispered, clutching me to him. The door rattled and I whimpered. "Shushhh." Edward whispered in my ear, as he stroked my hair.

"Isabella, I know you came up here, you can't hide from me forever and you know things will be a damn sight worse for you if you don't come when I call." Jacob said, his voice menacingly calm, the memory of the last time he said those words coming back to me and chilling the blood in my veins.

"Dad, can you go get Chief Swan and get here as fast as you can please..? I can't right now, but I will. I wouldn't have asked if it wasn't. Please..? Thank you... yes and please hurry." Edward whispered into his cell.

"I will keep you safe baby." He said, kissing my forehead.

We heard more rattling and banging doors, then heavy steps going down the stairs.

"Ali, get everyone out of here now... No, you fucking listen, some goon came in with Emmett and threatened Bella, she's scared shitless, now get everyone the fuck out, my dad and the chief are on their way here." Edward said into his cell. I'd ruined everything for them, I collapsed into him and sobbed. "Hey, hey baby don't cry, I will fix everything and keep you safe." He told me, rocking me.

"W-why c-couldn't I have m-met you a few y-years ago." I asked him.

"I wish I had baby, you have no idea how much I wish I had." He said, moving us both into his bed, he held me close pulling the duvet over us both, kissing and stroking my hair and trying to calm me.

**~0~**

"What happened?" I heard Jasper ask, I must have fallen asleep as I hadn't heard him come in, the door had been locked after all.

"I'm not sure, Dad and the chief will be here soon, I'm hoping she will explain then." Edward said.

"So who was it?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know him, he was one of the guys that came in with you, Jacob Black." Edward said, I felt my body stiffen at the sound of his name. "Shush." Edward soothed me, rubbing my back.

"Most of the guys that came were from a visiting team from Arizona." Emmett said.

"Do you think she knew him?" Alice asked. "Bella did once live in Arizona."

"She said he was from her past, a past that terrified her." Edward said, I moved in his arms. "Hey? Sorry babe, I didn't mean to wake you."

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Almost six, your dad will be here soon." He said, that should have made me feel better, safer, but it didn't. I knew that this meant that the truth that I'd been hiding from him would have to come out, I was going to have to admit it all. Saying the words out loud was going to make them real, I was going to have to face it all. I knew the truth would have to come out one day, but I wasn't ready to face it yet and I certainly wasn't ready to lose Edward over it.

_**Edward's POV**_

Emmett came to tell me that Dad and Charlie had arrived, Bella went to use my bathroom, but came back to me, she didn't go straight down to Charlie like I thought. "Please don't..." She said, then paused and took a steadying breath. "I don't want you to hear this."

"Why not?" I asked reaching for her, she was so sad.

Her chin quivered as she tried not to cry, "it will change how you feel about me..." She said, tears slid down her cheeks.

"No, nothing could do that baby, nothing." I tried to assure her as I wiped away her tears.

"I can't do this..."

"Do what babe? Talk to me please." I begged her, my heart was ripping itself apart seeing her like this.

"I can't lose you." She said. I wrapped myself around her.

"No, Bella, you won't lose me, I'm not going anywhere, I swear." I said, I wouldn't, I couldn't, I'm pretty sure it would kill me to leave her. "Nothing will make me leave you, nothing, do you hear me?" She nodded, but more tears fell down her cheeks, she didn't believe me, what the hell was this about? I had to know. "Come on." I said, holding her close as I led her down stairs.

"What's going on?" Charlie asked, before we made it down the stairs.

"Lets go sit down and I will explain what I know." I said, Bella wrapped her arms tight around my waist.

"Bella?" Charlie questioned, but she shook her head and clung to me.

Dad and Charlie sat in the two arm chairs, I sat one end of the sofa, Bella climbed onto my lap, resting her head on my shoulder. Alice sat next to me and Emmett sat at the other side of her, Jazz sat on the arm of the sofa next to me.

"Okay, after Bella spoke to you Charlie she told me she had a past and that she just wanted to forget about it." I started, he went to speak but I raised my hand to stop him. "I thought nothing much more of it, once she said that one day she would explain. We were having a good time at the party, but when Emmett arrived he brought some people with him from a visiting school team from Arizona. Bella panicked, I took her outside to ask what was wrong and she said that her past was here. Jacob Black." I said and Charlie gasped.

"He followed you to Arizona?" Charlie asked, and Bella shrugged. "Is he why your mother moved you to Jacksonville?" He asked and she nodded again. "Oh god Bella, what did he do to you?" Charlie almost sobbed.

We all looked at Bella, my heart clenching as she shivered in my arms, she tucked her head into my neck, her eyes closed.

"I-I didn't know he was in Arizona... why would I? I hadn't seen him since I was five, and he was eight back in Forks." She said quietly, her fists clenched in her lap and her breathing labored. "Mom had just left to go on the road with Phil for a few weeks, it was a Monday and I was walking to school. I didn't even hear the van pull up beside me, as I had my earplugs in listening to my iPod. By the time I realized I was in any danger I was thrown into a van, my hands and feet were bound and tape up over my mouth and a bag over my head." She said, Alice whimpered and leaned into me, reaching over and holding both of Bella's hands in hers. Jasper moved resting his forehead on Bella's shoulder, one arm around her, the other arm around my shoulder. I squeezed Bella against my chest and wrapped my other arm around Ali, all giving each other as much support as we could. Emmett moved closer, his arm over Ali's shoulders his hand clutching my arm, even my dad was clutching Charlie's shoulder.

"I must have blacked out, I don't really remember much, my brain was always mixed up and I was dizzy and sick a lot. But when I woke, I was naked except for the leather dog collar around my neck, I tried to remove it, but it gave me an electric shock every time I tried. I was in a small room, with just a small couch and the dog cage I was locked in, I had a small dirty rug to lie on and a bowl of water. I tried to call for help, but if I spoke the collar shocked me. I was alone, but I saw a camera on the wall, I think he watched the whole time." She said then she let out a pained sob. "I couldn't help it... I needed the toilet and eventually I had no choice and I had to pee, he came in minutes later and whipped me, I cried so much but he wouldn't stop." She cried, hell we were all crying, even my dad and I had never seen him cry before.

"I blacked out to the pain, when I woke I was back in the cage, he was nowhere to be seen, I smelled clean, I think he washed me. I was also... sore, so I'm sure that he..." She pressed her face into my neck and shook her head, she sobbed. I was ready to throw up, I felt mentally and physically sick. I was going to kill him, I didn't care about Charlie or my dad, when we were done here I was going after Black and I was going to tear him limb from fucking limb.

"He'd feed me in a bowl, then take me outside on a l-leash to do my b-business but I had to stay on my hands and knees, the rest of the time I was in the c-cage, but I did black out a lot and I was always s-sore afterwards." She sobbed. "I don't know how long I'd b-been there, but he went out in his truck to get supplies, I broke off the collar and smashed out of the cage, I used the cage to smash a window and escaped. I got a towel from the line and covered myself, but I had to run when I heard his truck. He caught me and I blacked out again, I didn't come around until I felt the pain on my ribs. He used his knife to carve 'Jake's bitch' into my side, I didn't even know who he was until then, he explained who he was and said I could never leave him again." She said. Holy fucking shit, I couldn't take much more, she had been fucking tortured by this guy, my lungs were barely managing to breathe for me anymore, how the hell did she even function after going through all of this?

"How did you g-get away?" Jasper asked, clutching her tight almost pulling her away from me, his voice choked up.

"The wound got infected, he tried to clean it but it j-just got worse and I got really s-sick. I woke up in the hospital, I had a cocktail of drugs in my system and was severely cut and bruised where h-he raped me. I had very little memory of what happened as he only did that when I was unconscious, they told me I'd been missing for three weeks." She said, Emmett squeezed my shoulder hard, it should have hurt but I was far beyond feeling pain at this point. He growled something unintelligible then stomped nosily out of the house. I could barely comprehend how she could allow me to touch her after what that sadistic bastard had done to her. Fuck, we had joked about me tying her up and spanking her and I had wanted to, but I could never treat her like that, I could never hurt her, I'd die first.

I moved causing Jazz to move, he got up and moved to sit beside Alice, who climbed into his lap and full on sobbed her heart out. Bella looked up at me, her eyes red and swollen, tear stains covering her face. "I'm sorry." She mouthed at me.

"Fuck no... baby no. I'm sorry. Fuck! This is so sick, what you went through..." I couldn't even finish, I buried my face in her hair, "I'll never let anyone touch you again baby, I swear to god." I said.

"Bella?" Charlie said, I looked up to see him on his knees in front of us, he hesitantly held his arms out to her and I reluctantly let her go. He pulled her into his arms and cried, "I am so sorry baby girl, so sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me." He sobbed, Bella hugged him back, until they both calmed.

"I don't understand... your mother said that you were in the hospital with burns..." Charlie said.

Bella shook her head, "when they first covered the wounds, I pretended to go for a cigarette and I set fire to the gauze bandage, I didn't want his name on me." She said, that would explain the scar's I felt under the tattoo on her ribs.

"Oh god baby girl."

"When did all of this happen?" Dad asked, coming to stand at my side.

"About fifteen months ago, Renee moved them to Jacksonville soon afterwards." Charlie said. "The case went cold when the police couldn't find the house nor him."

"And he's here now? This Jacob Black, he's in Seattle?" Dad asked reminding us all of that fact. Charlie got up off the floor, pulling Bella up with him, he kept one arm around her and slowly she turned to look at me.

I saw it in her eyes, she was pleading with me not to hate her, not to leave her. "No Bella." I told her and her face fell and she crumpled, her body collapsed. "Fuck!" I said throwing myself forward to catch her. "No Bella, no, I'm not going anywhere, I'm right here baby. I'm never going to leave you." I said scooping her into my arms, kissing her face.

"Y-you don't hate me?" She asked.

"Never, I could never hate you baby you mean so much to me, I hate that you have been though all this shit." I told her, "and yet you are so brave and strong, you are amazing." I told her, finally she managed a small smile and I stroked my fingers across her cheek. "My amazing girl."

"Yeah?" Jaz said answering his cell, "You have? Where? Good, we'll be there in a few." He said ending the call and turning to Alice. "Ali, babe, we are all going to leave in a minute, I want you to lock up after us and I want you to take Bella upstairs and you both go and get some rest okay?" He said. She stared at him for a moment and uncharacteristically did as he asked without question, pulling Bella from me.

I kissed the top of Bella's head, "Go get some rest, I will be back soon, I promise." I told her, she looked worried, but took Alice's outstretched hand and left the room.

"What's going on?" Charlie asked, the second that Ali and Bella were out of earshot.

"Emmett has Black trapped in his garage." Jasper explained.

**~0~**

When Dad pulled to a stop just down the street from Emmett's apartment I half expected him and Charlie to lecture us about letting the law handle this, but no one had said anything. I sure as fucking shit wasn't going to hand him over to the police for him to have some lawyer get him off on a technicality, fuck no! I was going to make sure that Bella was safe, to be sure that this fuck head wouldn't touch her again and I could only be one hundred percent sure if I knew he was dead.

Emmett met us on the street and led us around to the back of the garages out of the way of anyone's sight. Black was gagged and bound to a chair, he already looked like Emm had worked him over pretty good. Jazz released him, but before he could speak or move, Charlie shot across to him and smacked his fist into his face, quickly followed by the other, then he did it again. Jasper also threw a punch in his ribs, but then I got to him.

Black stumbled back with my first hit, his face already looked like tenderized steak, he was on the floor by my second hit, his cries getting quieter, weaker as his brain rattled in his head. I jumped on top of him and literally hammered my fists repeatedly into his face, until I could no longer even feel my hands, as they resembled his face.

"Enough." Dad said pulling me away from him after a while, Charlie felt for a pulse, on Blacks neck, but he hadn't moved for a while, I'd just continued to hit him, letting out all of my anger and frustration. Charlie kicked Black in the side of the head for good measure.

"When I get to hell, I'm coming for you." Charlie growled kicking him again.

"Emmett, you take Jasper and Edward back home and the three of you get cleaned up... stay there and don't talk to anyone understand?" Dad said.

"What about him?" Jazz asked.

"Don't worry about that." Dad said.

"No one else is going down for this, I accept..." I tried to say.

"No son, you get yourself cleaned up and go take care of my baby girl." Charlie said looking me right in the eye, I nodded and the three of us left the way we came in.

**~0~**

It wasn't until I was washing the blood off my hands that I realized just how bad they were, I'm sure they were both broken. I cleaned up all the blood and bleached everything down, stripping off my bloody clothes and putting them in the trash before I went to my room, Bella and Alice were sleeping both hugging each other. I put on some sleep pants, before trying to wake Alice.

"Ali." I whispered softly, trying not to disturb Bella, she woke and pulled away from Bella.

"Is, is he dead?" She asked, I guess it was too much to ask that they didn't know where we had been. I nodded. "Oh thank god..." She said and wrapped her arms around me, I kissed the top of her head, I loved the little pixie like a sister and I knew how much she loved Bella, I knew that she would have killed him herself if we hadn't made her stay with Bella.

"Go take care of Jazz, he's hurting too." I told her, she nodded, reached up, pulling me down to kiss my cheek.

"Thank you, you keep her safe." She said simply and left the room.

I crawled into bed, wrapping myself around my girl, I lay watching her sleep, wondering how it was that I had actually just killed someone, well something anyway and I didn't fucking care. I was actually happy that I had done it, at least now my girl was safe from him, he couldn't hurt her ever again. It was strange how last night I'd thought I could kill James if he touched Bella, and yet the moment I found out that Black had hurt her, I knew I could kill him and I'd do it again if it meant keeping her safe.

**A/N Such a sick puppy, him and his dog on dog torture almost killed the pussy :/ Err I meant... Poor Bells, now the truth is out and she will finally have to come to terms with what happened to her. Will she get though it? How can her friends help her?**

**The signs were there, we knew Edward was capable of it... o-O How do you think they will get through this? Will their feelings for each other be enough to overcome what Edward has done?**

**Hope you're still with me, if so leave me some love and I will write ya some more ;)**

**Sorry for making you cry Seif  
xxx Syren**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAMER:- This story is a work of fiction and any facts in this story may have been changed to fit the story. I am fully aware that some things in this story may not be legal, ethical or factual in the real world, I do not need to be informed of this, thank you.**

**A/N Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed last chapter, you really are awesome and totally make my day, I wouldn't be writing this without your encouragement.**

**To Seiftis-forevs-47 my amazing beta, who without whom there would be no story, I would be very lost without her.**

**I Just Haven't Met You Yet.**

**Chapter ten.**

Bella's Pov.

I woke up when I heard Charlie knocking on the bedroom door, I was too hot, as Edward was wrapped around me. Oh shit! What would he say seeing me like this with Edward? I looked sheepishly up at him through the partly open door.

"How are you doing?" He asked and Edward woke, lifting his head off my chest to look at Charlie.

"Err... not sure." I said and Edward hissed in pain distracting me from my embarrassment. "What's wrong?" I asked panicked, he lifted his hand that was swollen and black and blue. "Oh god." I cried.

"Carlisle." Charlie called and I heard someone come running up the stairs.

Carlisle examined both of Edward's hands, his right hand he was sure that he had cracked a knuckle or two but his left hand was definitely broken, either way, Charlie and Carlisle left us alone to get dressed so that we could get to the hospital.

"Come on, let me take care of you for a change." I said as I ushered Edward into the shower, stopping at the toilet to use that. Obviously he was incapable of using his hands, so I did the dutiful girlfriend thing and held his cock for him, though I couldn't stop giggling at the silly grin on his face when I did. Though the cock-ring on the head of his cock was highly tempting and I was admittedly looking forward to seeing more of that soon.

I switched on the water and as soon as it was warm enough I got to work on cleaning up every inch of my man, hot damn he had a magnificent body.

"So... are you ever going to tell me what happened last night?" I asked.

His face fell and he sighed, "Black won't be coming back, he's gone forever, you don't ever have to live in fear that one day he will find you because he is gone, you are safe now, just like I promised."

I kissed across the dragon tattoo on his chest. "What you have done, for me?" I asked stroking my hands up his ribs, "you've risked so much." I said.

He wrapped his arms around me kissing the top of my head. "The bastard deserved what he got baby and I didn't just do this for you, I did it for me too... I couldn't live with myself, knowing he was out there, having done what he did to you. I saw how scared you were Bella, I didn't want you to have to live your life with that fear, not when I could make you safe. I promised you I would make you safe, it's the least you deserve." He said and just like that I was done, I would do anything for this man, worship at his feet if he asked me to.

I dropped to my knees, kissed up his thigh and nuzzled his balls. "Bella, baby you don't have to..." He said but then I sucked on his ball sack. "Oh fuck yeah you do." Sucking his nuts into my mouth, before releasing them with a big 'Pop!' I licked the length of his cock and it throbbed, I licked the head, flicking the ring with my tongue. "Fuuuck Bella... oh god yes." He was already close by the time I sucked him deep into my mouth. "Oh baby you are so good to me, that's it take up all the way in." He said pushing himself back against the shower wall to support his weight. "You look so fucking gorgeous with my cock in your pretty mouth, that's it baby, suck it hard." He said as I tried desperately not to gag. "I'm so close, don't stop baby." He said and I remembered all the times he'd text me and the one thing he almost always wanted.

I stopped abruptly, releasing him with a loud pop again, his expression confused as I moved, then realization crossed his face and his expression changed to excitement. I placed my tits either side of his cock and squeezed them together, the awe on his face was enough to keep me going. He began to move his hips as I slid up and down his length.

"Fuck-ing beau-ti-ful." He gasped. "Bella, get ready baby." He said and seconds later he shot hot spurts of cum all over my neck and chest. Then his knees gave out and I had to catch him to stop him using his hands. He sat on the floor panting, staring up at me, he looked down to my chest and grinned, so I followed his gaze. I had cum running all down my chest, I scooped some up on my fingers, then put my fingers into my mouth and sucked them clean.

"Mmmmmmm." I moaned, keeping my eyes locked on his.

"Fucking hell Bella, get that bodacious body down here right now." He ordered, I smirked and straddled him. "How the fuck do you do that? How do you manage to make me fucking hard within seconds of my coming?" He asked. "Do you have any idea just how fucking sexy that was?"

I shook my head and positioned him before sliding slowly down on him, "your body knows what it wants." I said before I really started to move, placing my arms around his shoulders for leverage. I kissed along his jaw, his tongue eagerly awaiting the arrival of mine, before our combined tongues began their erotic dance in my mouth.

It was sometime later before either of us spoke. "Tease your clit for me baby, I really need you to come." He said using the muscles in his abs and thighs to thrust up into me.

"This is supposed to be all about you." I tried to tell him.

"Oh it is baby, being inside you when you come is one of my favorite things in the entire world."

"Oh gooood!" I moaned before I even got near my clit I was already ready to explode.

**~0~**

By lunch time, Carlisle had been to the hospital with Edward and I, Edward had broken one hand and cracked two knuckles on the other, just like Carlisle had thought. So he'd be off college for a couple of weeks at least.

"Why do you look so pleased about that?" I asked.

"No point in staying at college if I can't write or do art lessons, so I will be coming home." He said with a smirk.

"So after school I can come over and be your nurse-maid?"

"Exactly." He said leaning down to kiss my cheek. "Not sure how it will work, I'll have to go and see some people and tell them I'll be off on Monday, so I don't know how I'll get home as I can't drive."

"Your mother and I will drive back here on Monday and take you to see your lecturers, then we'll take you home with us." Carlisle said from behind us. I don't know who was smiling more, Edward or myself.

**~0~**

The other house mates returned from wherever they had spent the night, all asking questions about Edward's hands. Alice had burnt all their bloody clothes and Jasper had made a few dents in the wall in Edward's room. Telling everyone Edward had punched the fuck out of the wall after the confrontation with James and with Tanya that everyone had witnessed. Apparently James had refused to leave last night, until Jasper told him where he could find Tanya, he was all too happy to leave then, he'd spent the night consoling her.

Charlie and Carlisle left soon after and we all got ready to go to the Blink 182 concert.

**Charlie's POV**

"Do you think it was wise leaving them so soon?" Carlisle asked as he pulled away from the house.

"Not sure how much more I could take of your son looking at my baby girl that way." I said.

"Yes... I've seen that look before, though I don't remember it being that intense, maybe I should have said something."

"Do you remember being that age? Do you think that anything we say would keep the two of them apart?" I asked him.

"Fair point, well made, but they are so young and now after all of this..."

"They are both older than we were when we had them." I pointed out.

"Oh god don't remind me, I'm just not ready to be a grandparent yet, so I'm hoping that they are a lot more careful and responsible than we were." He said.

"Carlisle, I just watched that boy kill another man, for the sake of keeping my baby girl safe, I think I'll give him the benefit of the doubt." I said.

"You did a fair bit to help the guy to check out if I recall, as did Jasper, plus I'm guessing that Emmett had worked him over pretty good before we got there." He said.

"So I guess that you were the only one not to get your hands dirty." I said trying not to smile.

"Hey... I did most of the digging." He pointed out. "And the cleaning up."

"That you did... that you did... oh dear lord what were we thinking?"

"We were thinking that he was a monster and that poor girl had been through enough, it was the only way Charlie." He said, I knew this, but still...

I sighed heavily, "I know." I said shaking my head. "Hello, I am Police Chief Charlie Swan and I helped murder and cover up the murder of the runaway son of one of my best friends. Who kidnapped, imprisoned, raped and tortured my little girl." I said sadly.

"It's done, we can't change that and I sure as hell don't want you or any of those kids to have to pay for what happened. I'm not trying to justify what we have done, but he was a monster and with a good lawyer he could have walked away from this scot-free. Then he could have been back out there and Bella would have been in terrible danger again." He said.

"I just hope those kids can live with it, that is such an incredible burden to have to carry for the rest of their lives."

"It is, but did you see any doubt in anyone's eyes when we left, because I did not, all I saw was relief and judging by the way they all support each other I know they won't be taking this burden on alone. They are all good kids Charlie, we did the right thing and if they need us we will always be there for them." He said. The good doctor putting my cop side on the bench and leaving me to see that the right thing had been done.

**A/N I know its only short, but it's been a DIFFICULT week and I didn't want to leave you with nothing, trapped nerve in my neck be damned!**

**Obviously things are still new, but once E & B are alone together things will be discussed more, but I hope this will satisfy you for a little while, I will write some more as soon as you insist on it :D**

**xxx Syren**

**B/N Anyone found out to be hating on MY SYRENMOON, at any point henceforth, will not be welcomed in my personal, HELL! YOU WILL BE PUNISHED! DX...You have been warned...**

**A/n Seif... I LOVE YOU! *glomp ***


End file.
